Orphan adopted by Inuyasha and Kagome
by The Demonic Writer
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome adopt a girl from Australia, what happens? this ophanage is different but how? find out! CHAPTER 20 IS UP UP UP my please R&R! hope you all enjoy! sorry it took like 34 months at the max i will be doing 15 more chaps min10 chaps.
1. part 1

**The orphan adopted by Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have had children but there all grown up, so they decide to adopt from an orphanage in Australia, but this orphanage is different…how? Just read and find out.

Inuyasha, Kagome and the others have defeated Naraku, had kids and then the kids have grown up into adults. Kagome still looks like 25 and Inuyasha still looks 25 but really Kagome is 50 and Inuyasha is 51. Because Kagome has mated with Inuyasha her age will go at the same pace as Inuyasha's so in demon age Kagome is 25 and Inuyasha is 26, They live in Kagome's house (Her parents have died and Souta lives in Tokyo somewhere. Kagome and Inuyasha own a multi-million company that do any type of designs and houses, they are very rich and have homes in Japan and all around the globe All of her friends had married hanyous as well and they have had children too, they also look younger than they appear. Inuyasha wears a magic bracelet to make him look human.

The story now starts:

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome sighing

"Yes Kagome?"

"Don't you just miss having a full house of pups? I mean it's just so boring now that they have grown"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed Kagome's shoulders"

"Well what do think about adopting?"

"Well good idea…but where?"

"Let's go to Australia"

"Yeah…when do you wanna go?"

"In a week?"

"Ok yeah…should we go and book online right now?"

"Yeah"

Kagome and Inuyasha got online to book a flight, after a few hours they decided to go 12th of January 2006. They also ring the orphanage centre in Australia, Brisbane to see if they can adopt a child, they chatted for a while to say when they would be coming and they said that there was one 14 year old girl there, they said yes we'd like to adopt the child.

Kagome and Inuyasha got to work on getting all the stuff ready, they went down the street and brought from spotlight and Fourty winks; a full size bed with purple tie-die matching doona, pillow cases and purple sheet.

Then they went to Retravision and brought a flat screen TV and a CD player.

Then they went into a furniture shop and brought a wardrobe, they then went back home to put it all in the room, the room looked good for a troubled orphanage girl.

Kagome decided to ring Eri:

"Hello Eri?"

"Oh kon ban wa Kagome"

"Your never gonna guess what I just did"

"What did you do?"

"I'm gonna adopt a child from Australia, a 14 year old girl"

"I did hear that there were was a hanyou living in an orphanage alone"

"Well they said that there was only a fourteen year old girl at the place I called"

"Do you think maybe that could be the hanyou?"

"Well there's a good chance and it would make sense from what I heard from you and the orphanage"

"Yeah it would wouldn't it"

After greeting each other and stuff they both hung up and Kagome went to Inuyasha who was looking at the room smiling so Kagome joined in with him.

"It's going to be exciting for the new family member"

"It sure is"

IN AUSTRALIA a day before going to her new family

"Marli pack your bags your getting adopted" said the care taker

Marli was finally getting adopted after a harsh life in the orphanage, the care takers were abusive, mean and unfair. Marli had wandered why she was different to any other girl…how was she able to jump 10 feet in the air or more, why did she have claws, why was she so damn strong and why did she have dog ears, amber eye's and silver hair, why was her smell so good and why in the world did she have fangs? All Marli had was a picture of her mum and dad but the heads were ripped off for a reason she did not know. Why did she have a love heart pendant with a dog inside it? She often wandered about this.

"Hey mutt face, here's the file of everything about your new parents and biological parents…oh and I forgot…sign right here"

Marli did as she was told and signed the papers and handed then back to the care taker woman who walked off with them in another room.

Marli got out the files and had a look at them.

It had her real parents names and what they looked like:

**Biological parents**

Father: 

Age: 27 (When left at orphanage)

Name: Quysloi

Kind: Dog demon, Australian

Mother:

Age: 27 (When left at orphanage)

Name: Rheeana

Kind: Human, Australian

It then had a picture of both of them standing together, Marli stared at it for a long time then moved on to how she came here in the first place…

Her appearance at orphanage:

Left on the door step wrapped in blanket and in a basket

**Adopted parents:**

Father: 

Name: Inuyasha

Kind: unknown, Japanese

Age: unknown

Mother:

Name: Kagome

Kind: unknown, Japanese

Age: unknown

It didn't have a picture of them so she didn't know anything about them…

**The orphan adopted by Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Chapter 2**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have had children but there all grown up, so they decide to adopt from an orphanage in Australia, but this orphanage is different…how? Just read and find out.

Marli had long silver hair down to her elbows (Kinda like Sessy's but without the fringe, instead she had a side part), amber eye's dog ears and fangs. She always wore a blue hat and tucked her hair into it with a few bobby pins.

She always wore baggy clothes, she was very shy and rarely spoke, she no longer knew the love of a mother's kiss or the safety of a father's hand.

It was 9:00am in the morning.

Marli sat on her bed in her room with 5 empty beds when suddenly the care taker and an Asian couple walked into her room.

"Your adopted parents are here Marli" said the care taker

"Hello Marli come with us, were staying in a hotel and we will all be leaving on a plane soon tomorrow morning" Said Kagome kneeling down to Marli

Marli agreed and went with Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome had her arm around her shoulder as they left the dark and depressing building with her stuff.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Marli got back to the hotel, they all walked in, Marli dropped her stuff and said

"Is it alright if I take off my hat, jumper and gloves off?"

"Yes you may…"

As Marli took off her gloves she revealed claws and then when she took off her hat it revealed her long and beautiful silver hair and lastly she took off her jumper to reveal her in a white singlet.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Marli went back into hiding herself again

"No no no you don't have to do that honey" said Kagome stopping her from hiding herself

"Your not ashamed?"

"No no we are not and if we were we'd be ashamed of me" Inuyasha said as he took off his bracelet, his ears popped up and he then became a hanyou again

"See there's nothing wrong with you and there never was" said Kagome comforting her

"I now know who I really am…thank you"

"No proplem…now we need to go shopping for clothes for you and some other stuff for you so lets go" said Kagome pulling her out of the room

"Whoa" said Marli

"Put this on ok?"

Marli put on the bracelet and she was instantly human, She now had blue eye's and brown hair, after being in shops and stuff, Kagome had brought thousands off dollars worth of clothes, CD's and stuff. Kagome and Marli came back from shopping with 4 big suit cases of clothes and stuff. When they walked in Inuyasha was watching aus star (cable), Inuyasha greeted them and so then Kagome told Marli to go and have a bath and then go to bed, Marli went to do just that, she then went to her suit case and got out her pink silk pyjama's and then got into her bed in the next room.

She felt really happy of what had happened today and to know that she was out of the that dreadful place and going overseas to live.

Marli was waken up at 5:00am in the morning by Inuyasha shaking her "Marlin wake up we have to be at the airport by 6:30am now get up" Inuyasha walked out off the room and Kagome came in.

"Marli? Sweetie? Here wear these" Kagome got out white socks, some shoes, skinny leg pants, a singlet top and a Von dutch jacket and then she went out.

Marli got dressed and then got a brush out to brush her hair as soon as she had done just that she put stuff back in, zipped it up and then came out to Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha made the call for a taxi, The taxi stopped to go through the drive through and get some McDonald's, they all got bacon mc muffins.

As soon as they got to the airport they put their stuff in their private jet and flew off to Japan in comfort, Marli was in the middle and Kagome and Inuyasha sat either side of her.

"How are you feeling honey?" said Kagome

"Good…" said Marli

"Just wait till you see your new room" Said Inuyasha

"Wow…so what does it look like?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" said Inuyasha

Marli fell asleep, so Kagome started to talk to Inuyasha about things and how there gonna work.

"So when we get there she will look around and familiarise herself with the place and then tomorrow we will have a tutor to come and teach her Japanese evert day after school" said Kagome thoughtfully

"Which reminds me, what school we are going to enrol her into?" said Inuyasha

"Well I think Kagriashi high school; you know the new one that just opened up in the middle Tokyo"

"Yeah good choice she'll be able to walk to our company and go home with us"

An hour later…

"Marli…Marli wake wake"

Marli awoke to find a smiling Kagome, Kagome opened the curtains and said

"Hey Marli, Nihon des"

"…huh?"

"It is Japan" said Inuyasha

"You will be learning it every day after school, oh and which reminds me; you will be going to Kagraishi high school and it's in the middle of Tokyo." Said Kagome

"We also own a big multi million company called Yarrashi incorporated so we can show you where it is so you can walk there" said Inuyasha

"Wow…" said Marli

When the plane landed everyone got off and then had servants carry their bags to the limo, they all got in the limo and Marli was stunned at the attention she was getting.

"Wow…thank you for getting me out of that place" said Marli as she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha as if they were her parents

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled and said "dou tashitmate".

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'your welcome' in Japanese" said Inuyasha

"Cool will I really be learning to speak that language?"

"Yes you will" said Kagome

Marli had a big smile on her face…

When they arrived at the shrine Kagome, Inuyasha and Marli got out. The bags got taken in by the limo driver and then he left.

Inuyasha and Kagome helped Marli carry her bags up stairs, when Marli was in her room she was surprised.

"Wow this room looks great!" said Marli sitting on the bed and looking around at everything.

Marli ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome who were standing at the door and gave them both a hug.

They hugged her back in a parently way.

They all broke as soon as Kagome said she had to enrol Marli into the new school in the middle of Tokyo.

"Really?" said Marli

"Yes really" Said Kagome

"We have to leave now and get you into it"

So they both left to go in their car and drive to the school…

When they got there they walked in and then went to the principles office and there was the principles sitting in a big leather chair at a desk with a computer and she was a woman.

"Hello my name is Principle Kagiashi and you would like to enrol her?"

"Yes we would" Said Inuyasha

"Just sign this form" said the principle handing them a few sheet of paper and a silver pen

Inuyasha and Kagome signed the form together as Marli watched in happiness.

"Shall we go to the uniform section and get a uniform?"

"Yes" said Kagome

Inuyasha, Kagome, Principle Kagriashi and Marli went into a room.

The room had racks and racks of uniforms, black shot pleted skirts, white shirt with a sailor thing and a blue scarf thing (Kinda what Kagome wore at he school), light grey socks and dark grey blazers.

Marli went into the change rooms with the stuff she had been given and tried it all on.

She came out looking very nice and all that was missing was school shoes.

"You'll just need to get some school shoes" said the principle

"Yes we will" said Kagome

"School will start tomorrow; books will be supplied on the day

They got 6 pairs of socks, 5 shirts, 5 skirts, 3 blazers and a black school bag.

All of them went to the car and put the stuff in the boot and went off to the most expensive shoe shop in Tokyo, there Marli got some black t-bars.

They all got back in the car with the shoes and drove to the most fancy restaurant in Tokyo and had lunch together.

Kagome ordered sushi for all of them, when it came Malrli was clueless to how you use chop-sticks.

So Kagome showed her how to use them and to her surprise she was a natural, everyone ate and then left in the car to go home.

Marli was excited about school, hours passed and soon it was time for bed…(please reviewe)


	2. part 2

**The orphan adopted by Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Chapter 3**

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have had children but there all grown up, so they decide to adopt from an orphanage in Australia, but this orphanage is different…how? Just read and find out.

Marli woke with a knock on the door "Marli honey, wake up and come down stairs for breakfast" said Kagome

Marli got out of bed and went down stairs to have some breakfast…

When she got down stairs Kagome was eating toast and reading the news paper and so was Inuyasha.

Kagome was wearing black pants and a white sleeveless shirt with black high heels and Inuyasha was wearing a black suit and black shoes.

"Marli why don't you have some corn flakes for breakfast?" said Inuyasha

"Yeah ok" said Marli

Marli got some cornflakes and then sat down to eat them.

"Ohayo gasaimus" said Kagome

"…um what does that mean" said Marli

"It means good morning" said Kagome

"Thankyou I'll try to remember that"

Marli ate her breakfast and then Kagome said

"Marli why don't you go and have a shower and get dressed?" said Kagome

Marli went back up stairs to go in her bathroom she had longed to try out, she ran the water on warm, got undressed and then hopped in. She then started to use the shampoo and conditioner- it was rather expensive (It was pantine pro V), she then got out and dried herself.

After that she got dressed in her uniform and then did her hair in a high pony tail, but she still had the bracelet on which made her look human.

She came back down stairs to Inuyasha and Kagome…

"You look lovely sweetie" said Kagome

"Gee thanks" said Marli

"We should get going soon" said Inuyasha

"Oh here's your bag and here's you wallet so you can get some lunch"

Kagome handed her, her bag and wallet.

Marli took them and said thank you.

Kagome got her coat and bag then headed out to the car, Inuyasha got his suit case and then headed out to the car.

Soon everyone was in the car, Inuyasha was driving it.

They drove out of the shrine and then into Tokyo to drop off Marli.

"Kagome?" said Marli

"Yes honey?" Said Kagome

"I'm a bit novice"

"There's nothing for you to worry about, they'll look after you…oh and just go straight to the office, they have your books to give to you and they have to show you some things so that's why were dropping you off early oh and sweetie Dad and I will be on the 40th floor, if you have any problems with the guards? You come and see one of us"

They parked out side the school and Marli entered the big building with her bag on her back, she saw students walking everywhere talking a language that she was not fully familiar with yet. They were saying stuff like hi or good morning but she couldn't do anything but smile and wave.

She had made it up to the office, the office lady handed her, her books and stuff and then told her to go into the principles office.

She did and next the principle was a woman about her 25 wearing brown pants and a pink 3 quarter shirt and her long hair was tied back into a low pony tail.

"Marli I'd like you to meet Maelou, she will be your translator, you will come to all of her classes after school everyday until you learn our language"

"Maelou do you want to take Marli to organise her books and everything else?" said the principle

"C'mon lets go" said Maelou

Marli went with Maelou and she led her to the lockers. The lockers where long and silver-modern looking and this one had her name on it.

Maelou helped her with all her books; she also had to follow a timetable sheet for her to follow.

But Maelou had to follow her everywhere since that was her job apart from at lunch and recess.

Maelou got out the books Marli needed, pencil case and then the bell rang so she followed Maelou into the maths room.

Maelou helped Marli get her things ready while sitting at her new desk.

The school bell rang and students started piling into the class room with their books and stuff.

5 girls about her age came up to her and said stuff like hello and where you from but Marli couldn't answer since she couldn't speak Japanese. So Maelou translated for her and then told them that they had to speak the English they know to her.

Everyone was just learning English so they could kind of communicate with her.

Maelou told her that there was only 5 students that spoke English fluently, all of them were girls and they were also friends with each other so she suggested that she make friends with those girls.

"Well go on and talk to them, it's ok they won't mind and anyway they want to use their English"

Said Maelou giving her a little push over to the group that were standing around talking.

Marli walked up to them and said "Hello…"

They all staired and one said "Hello are you new here?"

"Yes I am" Marli said with a little more confidence

One girl in the group said "You don't look like your from around here, do you speak Japanese?"

"Uh…no I don't but I am going to learn it…I'm sorry" said Marli

"Why don't you hang around with us?" said one boy

"You can sit next to me at the end table" said one girl who was welcoming her to the group, Marli got her things and put them where she was welcomed.

"Ok thank you"

"So what's your name?" said one boy

"My name is Marli"

"And what are all your names?"

"Well my name is Ami"

"My name is Lyoko"

"My name is Shinmae"

"My name is Yumi

"My name is Yashi"

"Where abouts are you from and who are your parnents?" Said Lyoko

"Well I'm from Australia and I was adopted from an orphanage by the Yarrashi family"

"You mean the owners of the company Yarrashi incorporated?" said Yumi

"Yeah…" said Marli

"Woa" said Shinmae

The bell then rang and everyone sat in their seats waiting for the teacher to arrive.

The teacher rushed in with his stuff, plonked it on his desk and then started to write stuff in the boar.

He did until her realised her had to introduce Marli to the class.

"Everyone we have a new student in the class" said the teacher in Japanese

He signalled for Marli to come up to the front so she did.

He said something in Japanese to Marli and then got a strange look from Marli who just stood there.

Maelou went up to him and whispered a few words into his ear and then went to stand next to Marli.

"Oh sorry Marli I didn't realise" said the teacher

"Uh…that's ok" said Marli

"Everybody? This is Marli, she does not speak Japanese but you may use the English you know to talk to her" said the teacher in Japanese

Maelou whispered into Marli's ear what he was saying so that she could understand.

Maelou went all through maths quite easily.

She picked up all the Japanese greetings like good morning, good after noon, good eavening.

She also picked up yes and no, sit and stand, please and thank you all in a couple of lessons.

It was soon lunch time and Marli went to sit with to her new friends at their lunch table.

"Hey everyone" said Marli

"Hey Marli" said Everyone

The all chatted in English with Marli about random things then they went up to get some lunch.

Marli had just remembered that Inuyasha gave her wallet with some cash in it to get some lunch so she told her friends that she was going to get her money and then buy some lunch.

Marli went to her bag that was stuffed in her locker and got out a hot pink snake skin expensive wallet, she opened it up and there was 150$ in it. She rushed back to her friends at the cafeteria and ordered a Greek salad. The cafeteria was a fancy and everything was expensive so it was pretty much like a café.

She sat with her friends at her table who had already ordered expensive food, Marli's soon arrived.

They all ate their meals and then just chatted and stuff.

A soon as the bell went all the girls went to class, Yeah…the same thing pretty much happened and then it was time to go home.

So Marli got all of her things and walked to her parents company, she walked into the building. Then there was a guard he said "Stop right there and who are you?"

"I'm Marli and I have come to see my parents" said Marli

"Marli…oh you're the girl the Yarrashi's adopted, sorry about that, just go to that gold elevator and go to the top floor, also that's only one that the family uses.

Marli went to the elevator and pressed number 40th which took her to the top floor, she waited there, when the doors opened she walked out to find a big modern office with two big desks, with a lot of papers and laptops both on them and sittind and typing at the laptops were Kagome and Inuyasha AKA her parents. As soon as her parents saw her they told her to come here.

Marli walked over to them with a smile.

Inuyasha handed her a laptop in a laptop bag and Kagome handed her a silver motor roller still in the box.

"Gee thanks mum, thanks dad" Said Marli with a big smile on her face

"Your welcome" said Kagome and Inuyasha

"Your number is 0427 600 110" said Inuyasha

"Cool" said Marli

"Honey we have to go home we'll be there when the teacher gets here" said Kagome

"You two go on home and I'll be back at 5:30pm" said Inuyasha

"Ok" said Kagome and Marli

Kagome and Marli went back to home, when they got back; Marli went up stairs to change into a comfy light green track suit and socks.

Marli went down stairs to see Kagome sitting on the coach drinking tea.

"How was your day and did you make any friends?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, I made friends with 5 girls who all spoke English"

"That's great honey" Kagome said with a warm smile

So who is this teach-" Marli was cut off

There was a knock at the door.

"Marli, will you go and answer that?"

"Yeah ok" Marli got up and answered the door and to her surprise it was a super hot boy in baggy jeans and a green quick silver T-shirt. He had brown eye's and jet black hair. He was also carrying an exercise book with him.

"Uh…hi"

"I'm looking for a girl named Marli, apparently I'm ment to be teaching her Japanese, is she about?" said the hottie

"Y-y-yeah that's me…here come in" said Marli

He went over to Kagome and introduced himself as Rokou and then said

"Kagome how about we study in your room?"

"Yeah ok" they both went up to Marli's room.

"How about we sit at your desk?" asked Rokou

"Yeah ok" said Marli

Rokou got out an exercise book and put it in front of Marli as they were sitting together at Marli's desk.

Marli opened it up, there sat an alphabet sheet with Japanese letters on it.

"Why don't we start by learning the alphabet" said Rokou

Marli recited the alphabet on the sheet and Rokou helped her.

Then it was time to start writing them out and to his surprise Marli was a natural at writing them.

"Wow your really catching on" he said with a smile

"Thanks" she said

"You keep this exercise book in this draw ok?"

Marli nodded as Rokou put the book in the left hand top draw.

She was writing really good and didn't have any problems with her writing and she seemed to have remembered the entire alphabet really well.

All this took 3 hours, when Rokou left out the door Kagome said it was tea time, Marli ran down stairs to find steak cut into little bits on a plate, Marli picked up the chop sticks and started eating.

"Yum this is good mum" said Marli

"Thank you sweetie" said Kagome

Inuyasha opened the door with his suit case "Sorry I'm late, the public transport got held up because something had gone wrong with the machine"

"Dad how was work?" said Marli

"Good, how was school?" Inuyasha said as he sat down to chopped up steak on a plate.

"It was great dad, I made some friends"

"Who?"

"Well there girls in my class who can speak English"

"Oh ok that's good"

They were eating at the table like a family…

Pleez review…

**The orphan adopted by Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Chapter 4**

Marli woke to the sound of rain out side at 7:30 in her nice warm bed; she yawned and then got out of bed. After stretching she went into the bathroom, ran the shower on warm and then hopped in; she washed her hair and stuff and then got out and into her school uniform, she had to put on her blazer because it was cold, she then tied her hair in a high pony tail and then went down for breakfast.

There was cornflakes, she sat down and ate it. She said a quick hello to her mum and dad and then went back up stairs to brush her teeth, she did and then she decided she might play around with her phone and get used to it.

She pressed a few buttons and played the music, videos and games it came with. She came back down stairs playing with it and then sat at the table.

"Honey, I need to put all of our numbers on so you can call us" said Kagome

Marli handed the phone to Kagome and then she uploaded the numbers on her phone.

"Marli do you need any more money for lunch?" said Inuyasha

"No thankyou dad I've got like 88 yen left so I should be alright" said Marli

"Oh Marli honey here's your sports bag you will need it for sport" said Kagome

They all left soon after and yeah the same pretty much happened, when Marli got to school with her bag and everything. She walked up to her friends who always spoke English whenever they got the chance.

She was chatting about stuff and then some how mobiles got to be the subject, she started telling her friends about her phone and then she got it out.

They all looked at it and then said "can we all put our mobile numbers in so we can call and text each other?", "Yeah sure, do want my phone number?"

They all got out their mobiles and Marli entered her number in each of them.

The bell went and then everyone took their seats and listened to the teacher as the translator walked in and then sat next to Kagome and translated all that was happening.

It was the next lesson and this was were all the students learn English apart from her friends, so Maelou took her into another room to teach her Japanese.

She taught her all the greeting and the replies to the greetings, she just learnt so quickly so they moved on to stuff like 'where are you going' or where do live and stuff like that.

The lesson went to the end of the day, the day was Thursday so for the most of the day they did language lessons.

When the bell went Marli headed out the door and said sayonara to her friends as she left the school building and they smile and waved back. Marli was so happy at what she had learnt and that things had just started to look up in her life.

She walked to her parents company and said kon ban wa as she walked to the gold elevator.

She waited and as soon as the elevator opened it's doors she ran out saying kon ban wa, okarson kon ban wa odorson (which means good evening mum, good evening dad).

"Ah… kon ban wa" said her parents

"Douzo yorosko onagai shimusu"

"We are so proud of you!" said Inuyasha

"Well we better be off" said Kagome

"I'm coming to, I've finished everything" said Inuyasha

They all went to car and Inuyasha drove back to the shrine in happiness.

In the car:

"So Marli did you put your friends numbers on your phone?" said Inuyasha

"Hai, I did"

"That's good and your really picking Japanese up fast"

"Arigoto okcarson" said Marli

"Dou tashimashite" replied Inuyasha with a smile

When they arrived everyone got out and went into the house, Marli went up stairs to her room to get dressed in a t-shirt and track suit pants.

She then got her phone out and figured out how to txt and with that she sent messages to all her friends.

As soon as she put her phone on its charger there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Marli

To Marli's surprise it was Rokou…

"Kon ban wa Rokou"

"Ahh kon ban wa Marli hushmashite"

"Douzo yoroshku onagai eshimusu"

"I learnt that at school"

"Wow your really good Marli"

"Arigoto"

"Dou tashitmahite…well I was going to teach you greeting but it seems that you already know them so I'm going to teach you how to say It's a dog and all of that stuff"

"Ok…reapeat after me…inu desu"

"Inu desu"

"You just said it's a dog"

"Neko desu"

"Neko desu"

"Very good"

Rokou taught her how to say all the animals, it's not a dog, it is a dog, it was probably a dog, they are dogs ect.

She learnt this all in one lesson.

"You have done well" Rokou left out the door as Marli shut it.

"Marli! Teas ready" called her mum

Marli went to the table to find pizza "Yum pizza" said Marli as she sat down.

Everyone ate their tea in happiness


	3. authors note

**Authors note:**

I'm really sorry if I haven't been making any sense and you know how Marli goes to Japan right? She is in a super fast jet coz inuyasha and Kagome are super rich (That's why they get there in like an hour).

**I will bring the grand children into the fic soon (I hope).**

**Inuyasha and Marli are not related because Inuyasha is Japanese and Marli is aussie. (In this fic they have demons all around the world and half demons)**

**Kagome got given the bracelets from Kaede just before she died (the one's that make you look human).**

**I hope this explains everything, if you have any questions don't be afraid 2 ask**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	4. another authors note

**Another authors note:**

**Hello everyone I am now working on the next 2 chapters…so yeah its gonna take a while but hopefully be4 christmas.**

**If you have any suggestions, questions ect please say it when you review.**

**To shadowMamba:  
**Thank you for your advice on the chapters...P.S I will get an editor

**To ygfi:** yeah I dingo demon would've been a better idea


	5. part 3

Chapter 5 Hey every1 I got another chapter 4 u, sorry about the last chaps…enjoy 

DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS (damn I keep forgetting 2 say that)

Marli woke up to a knock on the door…

"Come in?" she said curiously

There stood a girl about seven years old with amber eyes, black dog ears, long thick silver hair with black strands all through it.

She was wearing a pink dress, barefoot and on and holding a small teddy bear.

Marli sat up in her bed, her ears twitched in thought (She hasn't got her bracelet on yet).

They stared at each other for about 5 seconds until the girl ran off because she was shy.

"…huh…what the hell?" Marli thought

Marli looked at her alarm clock and saw the time was 7:50am.

"Well I gotta get up and get ready for school" she said out loud to her self as she was getting out of her bed.

She went to the bathroom to have a shower, she ran the warm water and then got dressed.

When she went out her bedroom door, there was that same girl again.

"…er…ohayo gazimusu"

The little girl made a run for it down stairs to where she was headed, so Marli followed the little girl down to the table where they eat. She saw some people who had dog-ears and some who didn't. The people with the dog-ears had black and silver hair.

All the adults were standing around the table sipping coffee and chatting amongst themselves.

All of the eight kids had black dog ears, white-black hair and they ranged from two to nine years in age. They were playing with their little dollies and teddy's, talking about kids stuff and well… pretty much being immature.

Marli stared for a moment and then went to her mum and dad who were talking to the adults.

"Mum dad? Who are these people?" she asked.

"Honey these are our sons and daughters and all the kids down there are our grand children" said Kagome

Marli's ears twitched in confusion. "Wha? Grand children?"

All eyes's turned to Marli…

"Everyone? This is our daughter Marli who we adopted from Australia; she's an Inu-hanyou like us," said Kagome out loud to everyone.

Marli's ears twitched again but this time in a, 'I don't like to be stared at,' feeling.

"H-h-hey everybody" said Marli nervously.

"Hi Marli" they all said as if they were in a quit smoking group

"Um, don't I have to go to school today?" said Marli tugging at Inuyasha's suit.

"Yeah…go and get your stuff and meet me at the car ok?" said Inuyasha.

Marli went up stairs to get her stuff and then brushed her teeth.

She came down with her bag ready to leave for school then she went to the car and got into the front seat.

"How much money ya got?" said Inuyasha.

"I got like $20 left," said Marli, opening her wallet.

Inuyasha got 3 gold credit cards and $200 out of the glove box and put them into her wallet.

"Thanks dad!" said Marli.

"Ya welcome credit card code is 2580, try to use the cash first," said Inuyasha.

Her dad started the car and then headed to the school.

When she got to school she got out of the car and was earning many strange looks.

Marli started to inwardly think, "Why are all these people staring at me? It's making my dog ears twitch just thinking about it…wait…dog ears...(She felt her ears on top of her head)…OH FUCK…I better ring Dad"

Marli put her bag over her head and got out her mobile. She dialled the numbers but then her phone went out of range.

"What?"

So with her bag still on her head she ran to her parents company. She entered the building and received a strange look from the security guard.

"Hold it right there, punk".

Marli stopped and hesitated for a second and then ran immediately to the gold elevator.

The doors closed just in time. The security guard couldn't reach her.

She took the bag off her head and sighed in relief. When she arrived on her fathers floor she ran to him.

"Dad, Dad I forgot my bracelet!"

Inuyasha was talking to an employee and as soon as the he turned an eye to Marli she quickly plonked her bag on her head.

"We are done here so get back to work," Inuyasha said to the employee.

The employee left out the door.

Marli took off the bag on her head and walked towards Inuyasha.

"Dad…I'm sorry I accidentally forgot to put my bracelet on"

Inuyasha got out another bracelet out of his draw. "Here put this on and don't lose it".

Marli put the bracelet on and now she was human…well she looked human.

The security gaurd came rushing up from the stairs huffing and puffing.

"Mr Yarrashi, there's an intruder in the building!" he panted.

"Wellllll…everything seems perfectly fine," said Inuyasha lazily, but smartly.

"But I saw the…," the security guard was cut off.

"Why don't you go back down to the last floor and do your job, I don't pay slackers ya know," said Inuyasha impatiently and he crossed his arms.

The security guard went back to do his job.

"Y'all right?" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah…thanks Dad," replied Marli.

"You had better get back to school".

"Yeah ok".

Marli went back down the elevator and then rushed to school. When she got to class with her books, she felt her head to see if there were any dog ears.

"Uh Marli? What are you doing?" said Ami standing around with her friends

"Nothing…just had an itch," she fake laughed.

The Bell rang and everyone took his or her seats. Maelou sat next to Marli, as the teacher was talking Maelou was translating for her; Marli figured out it was history.

After one boring lesson of Japanese history it was time for language class.

Maelou led Marli into another classroom and started to teach her Japanese. There was a knock on the door and then all her friends walked in and said that the teacher sent them to help Marli. Then, they all started to help Marli with her Japanese.

When the lesson was over Marli learnt the days of the week and the months.

The Bell went and it was lunchtime so her and her friends went down to that school café and ordered chips with sauce (ketchup-for those who don't understand Australian). They started eating and while that was going on Lyoko asked Marli a question.

"Why were you _really_ scratching your head?"

"I told you, I had an itch," Marli replied.

Everyone laughed for no reason and then continued eating their lunch.

"Hey Marli you know what the teacher said?" said Yashi.

"No, what did he say?" said Marli in an interested tone.

"Well he gave me a sexy wink," said Yashi with a disgusted tone

"Ugh…yuck he's a down right dirty pig," said Shinmae

"I know," said Yashi

They then got on the topic of 'who do think is the hottest boy in school?'

They giggled like little girls as they said whom they liked to each other.

They bell went and the topic ended, they went to class and they had art. They had to paint a cherry blossom tree.

The school bell went and everyone raced out the door accept Marli and her friends who just walked out giggling about nothing. They soon split up and went home.

Marli was down the street looking around until she got to her parents company.

She went to the top floor to see her dad and when she did. They said, "Hi" and how was your day and all that.

"I'm going to be working late tonight, Rokou just called in sick so I thought you could go shopping for what ever you want, I will call you when I want you back at the company ok?"

"Yeah ok, thank you dad" said Marli happily

She went out to the shops and brought lots of things, when her dad called it was 6:00pm.

Marli went back to the company and got a ride home with her dad to the shrine.

Marli and her dad went inside to smell a home cooked meal and this time it was Greek salad and steak, they ate and then stuffed around and did their own thing.

Marli went to bed and wondered what tomorrow was going to bring her.

END OF CHAPTER…

Chapter 6 Hey every1 I got another chapter 4 u…enjoy 

DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

A year had passed and it was Marli's birthday at the very start of the year, she was and 16. She had learnt Japanese and no longer needed a translator any more.

At this point she was now having a slumber party with her friends they were all in their pyjamas (not like a Barbie slumber party or anything like that) it was Saturday morning and they had just had a big night. Marli was about to tell them her life and her secret…

"Hey guys? I have something to confess," said Marli.

The girls all turned heads to her as they were all sitting on her bed.

"Well you know how I couldn't speak Japanese last year? Well I was actually adopted from Brisbane, Australia from a horrible orphanage. I was different from the other girls so I had to be in an orphanage alone all because I was different in some way." Marli continued

"How were you different?" asked Yumi.

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you why…" Marli said in a sad tone

"We promise, we won't freak out," said Lyoko.

"I-I'm an Inu-Hanyou," said Marli looking down. Marli then removed her bracelet and then transformed back into a hanyou. This shocked the girls but they didn't show because they promised they wouldn't freak out.

"…So you were that girl with the dog ears and silver hair?" said Yumi.

"Uh…yeah…" said Marli.

"So what can you do when you're an inu-hanyou, what can you do that's different to what a human can do?" asked Shinmae.

"Well I'll show ya," said Marli with more confidence.

Marli jumped all around the room and ran around at such amazing speed and then said…"Hey Ami, can you get me a small wood stump from a box in the shed?"

"Yeah ok" said Ami, as she went out of the room to get the small stump.

The girls waited until Ami got back, she did, and Marli told her to put the stump in the middle of the room. She did, Marli picked the stump up and threw it in the air.

Marli, with two simple slashes, sliced the stump into 4 clean-cut bits that fell to the ground.

The girls looked in shock…

"Uh…WOW that was so cool!" said Lyoko said in enthusiasm

"Cool" said Ami.

"What else can you do?" said Yumi.

"I wish I could do that claw thing!" said Yashi.

"Oh my god, that was cool" Shinmae

There was a knock at the door. "Marli? Would you and your friends like some vanilla cup-cakes?" asked Kagome's mum at the door.

Marli quickly put on her bracelet and said, "Come in Mum".

Marli's mum came in and sat the cup-cakes on her bedside table and said goodbye.

They chatted about boys, the top 5 bitches and other teen girl stuff for a bit and then decided to take it in turns having a showers and then getting changed to go out down the streets of Tokyo.

When they got dressed and stuff they told Marli's parents that they were going to catch the bus into Tokyo at the bus stop nearby.

Marli was wearing some black Supre shorts and a white singlet top along with black thongs. (All the other girls were wearing something similar to Marli but I can't be bothered typing all that so use your imagination). They all had their little handbags with wallets stuffed with cash and credit cards.

They waited until the bus arrived; they got on and sat at the back of the bus while making plans to what shop they will visit. When they got off the bus they went into the first girly clothes they could see and it was called 'Girl it up' (the names kinda cheesy, I just thought of it on the spot lol)

They tried on things like mini skirts and stuff like that; Marli came out with in a really short white pleated skirt, light pink high heels, and a tightish top that really showed her curves.

"Hey Marli what's up"

Marli looked behind her to see who had talked to her and to her and to her surprise it was Rokou, Marli went red since she was still wearing the sexy out fit.

"Hey…Rokou"

"Hey what have you been up to?" said Rokou.

"Well…myself and some friends are out shopping for a while" said Marli with more confidence

"Well I'm showing my cousin Moulou from the other side of Japan around the shops and stuff" said Rokou.

"Oh ok that's cool"

"Oh…I better chase Moulou so she doesn't get lost" laughed Rokou as he went out of out the shop; as soon as Rokou was out of site her friends came up to her.

"Oooo Marli who was that?" said Yumi with excitement as the girls giggled.

"He was my Japanese tutor back a while ago," explained Marli.

"He's gorgeous"

"He's hot" they all said stuff like that and talked about him.

They giggled and moved on to other shops, they brought a heap of stuff and soon it got to the point where they wanted to go home. Therefore, they got back on the bus with all their stuff that they brought.

When they all got back to Marli's place at 4:00pm they were all like jelly as they all lay on the bed.

All the girls two hours later had to go home for dinner (They walked home).

Marli went down stairs for dinner as well, Kagome cooked ramen; Inuyasha's favourite food.

"Honey this smells nice," said Inuyasha smiling at Kagome.

Everyone ate their tea and did their own thing for a while. Marli went up stairs to try on some of the outfits that she brought.

She puts on shiny black leather pants, she then puts on some long black boots over her pants, and she then puts on a leather crop top, a black net singlet over the top.

"Hmmm…something's missing," she thinks

"Ahh ha" she pulls out a short leather jacket with long sleeves and pockets inside.

She looks in the mirror and there's still something missing…

She looks around and then closes the curtains; she takes off her bracelet so she is in her true form.

She looks like a gangster inu-hanyou, but she wasn't planning on going out or anything.

Then her ears pick up a scream…what does she do? Will she save them? Leave them?

I'm leaving it here so you'll have to wait for the next 2 chapters and I promise they will be interesting…

Thanx for reading and sorry for the wait.

Thanx 4 your advice ShadowMamba… 


	6. chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS _so don't bother sueing me_

**Flash back**

Then her ears pick up a scream…what does she do? Will she save them? Leave them?

She decides to save them…

Marli leaps out the window and lands in a kneeled professional position, her ears still twitching; picking up the scream.

She stands up and looks around and then she's off, running at a fast speed towards the scream and it sounds like its coming from Tokyo.

She gets to two a large silver building and in between it there's a back ally.

Marli goes into it because that's where the scream is coming from, she sees a bald, muscular dude wearing black. He has a knife up to Rokou's neck, he had him up against the wall…

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" yelled the offender

"Ugh…no I won't…" Rokou panted.

"Wrong answer!" the offender pulled back his knife and just before he striked; Marli went in between them and swiped the knife out of his hands.

"Huh? What the…" said the offender

She brushes just behind him just to freak him out, the offender looks both ways…

"Ya know ya shouldn't be doing that" Marli said while examining the knife and standing behind him about 2 meters away.

"And who are you?!" The offender quivered

"Let him go" she said in a posh/calm kinda voice

"No way, I got myself a good one" complained the offender

"Wrong answer" Marli said smartly

Then charged at the offender and gave him a knick in the nuts and in the stomach which made him fall to the ground unconscious.

Rokou was backed up against the wall in shock of what just happened…

Marli walked over to Rokou who was curled up against the wall crying in shock

"Yall right?" asked Marli as if he just tripped

Rokou lifted his head to see a worried hanyou.

"W-w-who are…you and…what are…you?" he sobbed

"The names Inu ilram…I'm an inu-hanyou and what were you doing out here any way?"

"Well I was walking back home when that dude approached me for money, I wouldn't give in so he took me here and well…that's when you came" explained Rokou

Rokou stood up and was about to leave when Ilram grabbed his hand and said "I'm taking you home" this made Rokou blush a little.

Ilram squatted down "Get on my back and hold on tight"

Rokou did as he was told and got on her back, he also got his bag

"So where do ya live?" asked Ilram

"I live 41 Goshi street you know? The one near the park" said Rokou

"Now before we have lift-off I advise you to close your eyes" Ilram said like she was a flight attendant

Ilram leapt up on to the building while Rokou closed his eyes tightly with the wind pushing against his face, Ilram jumped building to building, platform to platform until she got to Rokou's address.

"Rokou…were here you can open your eyes now" whispered Ilram

Rokou got off her back with his bag. "Thank you so much for saving me" said a grateful Rokou

"Don mention it" she said like a gangster and then leaped off back home.

When she got back home her father was standing out side leaning against the one of the support poles in his demon form, still wearing his work clothes and had a fuming with anger expression on his face.

It was 9:30pm.

"Oh shit they found out…but how did they know I was gone?" Marli thought inwardly

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" asked her father angrily

"I-I-I heard a…" Marli was playing innocent when she got cut off

"Just come inside and explain to me jus what the FUCK you were doing at this time of night!" replied her father very angrily as he led her inside

They both got inside and Inuyasha sat Marli down along with a worried Kagome and sat down.

"We where so worried! You could have been abducted, raped, murdered or anything I cannot even begin to imagine!" said a very angry and worried dad

"Honey? What your fathers trying to say is that we hate it when you go off like this and no less you didn't even tell us!" said Kagome with a very fuming expression.

Inuyasha started to repeat the stuff that he just said while getting out some ramen out off the microwave and then handing it to her with chop sticks.

As he father yelled about it she ate.

"YA COULD OF ATLEAST GAVE US A CALL FOR FUCK SAKE" he said stuff like this

Marli was learning about the raff of her father and more about the rules of the family.

Marli finished her ramen and then faced about 10 more minutes of her fathers anger…

"NO TV FOR A WEEK now go to bed!" said Inuyasha

Marli bolted up the stairs…when she got to her room she got into her pajamas and got into bed.

She thought a little more about how they found out.

"Hmmm maybe oh yeah…my father was is a dog demon too so his hearing is as good as mine" she inwardly thought as she got out her mobile phone and called up Yumi…

"Hey Yumi…I got in trouble for sneaking out".

"Really? What were you doing and…just tell me everything " said Yumi in excitement

"Well it all started when I was trying on leather pants and anything in black, then I heard a scream so I went to it and it led me to Tokyo…oh and when you're a hanyou you have really good hearing…so this ugly bald dude was holding a knife against Rokou's neck, so I went in between them and swiped the knife from the bald dude, then I said 'you shouldn't be doing this' then we had a bit of a fight thing then I kicked him in the balls and then in the stomach knocking him out so then I go up to Rokou who is on the ground crying so Im like 'yall right' and then he's like 'who are you' and then Im like ' Im an inu hanyou and my name is Inu Ilram, so he stands up and wants to leave so then I'm like 'I'll take you home' so he agrees and then I leap building to building with his eyes shut. We get home and he thanks me so the I got home and I see dad in his demon form anhd then he has a skitz at me thyen tells me that theres no TV for a week "

**(Yumi Laughs) **"Really?"

"Yeah really oh and don't tell Rokou that it's me but tell all the my other friends what I just told you and tell them not to tell Rokou that it was me ok?"

"Ok I promise not to tell a soul apart from out friend ship group and I gotta go coz I got a stack of chores I need to do so seya"

They both hung up and then Marli went to sleep but what she didn't know was her father was lislening!

END OF CHAPTER (you will hear her mothers and fathers conversation of reactions in the next chap)

Thank you for reading


	7. an authors note

**Authors note:**

**Hey all you my next chap is gonna take a while so hang in there and keep reading..,this is gonna get interesting!**

**I hope this explains everything, if you have any questions don't be afraid 2 ask**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS

Hey every1 I'm back with another chapter, sorry about all the spelling errors because I had to rush it because ShadowMamba had to go to camp, but I still kept my promise that it would be ready before Christmas.

I hope you all have a merry Christmas and enjoy this chapter so here it is…

Marli woke to the sound of her parents arguing outside her bedroom door…

"You could of at least not cursed and yelled, WE GOT A CALL FROM OUR NEIGHBOURS INUYASHA" Yelled Kagome

"Well someone's gotta talk some sense into that girl!" Yelled back Inuyasha

"You could at least do it with out waking the neighbours making them part of Marli's punishment!

And did you hear her last night on the phone to her friend…she saved a life AND THE LAST TIME I CHECKED THAT WAS A GOOD THING!" Yelled Kagome

"Fine Kagome, I won't yell so loud that the neighbours can hear us, happy?" yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha…now go and tell Marli with out yelling that breakfast is ready" sighed Kagome

Inuyasha walked in and told her that breakfast was ready then walked down stairs.

Marli got up and went down stairs to find a bowl of oat meal in front of her vacated seat, she sat down and thanked her mum for breakfast and started eating.

Inuyasha was eating his but staring into space…

"Marli, promise you won't do anything like this again, you had us so worried…I mean it was a good thing that you saved a life and all but we don't want to lose you…" Inuyasha said in a calm voice

"I'm sorry Dad but I just couldn't help the thought that an innocent person was getting hurt and I-I-I'm sorry dad…" Marli said with an expression of sadness.

"Marli I understand what you did…but I just can't bare the thought of losing you like I almost did with your mother…" replied Inuyasha with a sad expression

"Everyone? Let's forgive and forget…" said Kagome quietly

Everyone agreed with Kagome and Marli went up stairs to have a shower and get changed.

She did all that and put her special bracelet on then went down stairs to see a mother and father waiting.

Kagome sat in the front, Inuyasha in the drivers seat and Marli in the back seat. Inuyasha started the car and soon they were off.

The first stop was Marli's school, she got out and waved and she walked into the school.

When she got to the locker area, she meet up with her friends, Rokou was telling his friends (a group of 10 boys) what had happened last night and they didn't look like they believed a word he said.

She and her friends stood there and listened…

"But I'm telling you this girl had silver hair and dog ears, she could jump like 70ft up in the sky and had such fast speed and she was dressed in black…she called herself an inu-hanyou!...But she saved my life and I would like to know just who this girl is…She kinda looked familiar in a way, like I'd seen her somewhere…" he explained

"But that's impossible, you must have been dreaming or seeing things" said one of the boys like he knew everything

"But I'm telling you; this wasn't a dream nor an hallucination" Rokou spat out

The bell rang and the boys said stuff like 'later man' and then went off to class.

Marli got her books and so did her friends and they where off to science class were they had to test chemicals.

"Ok everyone get 1 beaker, two scoops of sodium chloride and 3ml of h20 and then mix them in" said the teacher as she had.

Everyone did then we had to write a bunch of stuff down in their books which were pretty boring.

When all was done the bell went and Marli and her friends went to hang out at the school café thing.

As they were talking Yumi wanted to tell them something in private…

So she got them to follow her to behind the gardening shed to tell them something.

So they did…

"So what did you want to tell us?" asked Shinmae

"Well…I think there's something strange going on in this school" said Yumi quietly

"Like what" asked Marli

"Well there's something strange going on in the girls toilets…I went in and did my business and then I came out with this strange tattoo on my wrist" she said secretively as she showed it to the other girls.

The girls looked at it in shock as they swore not to go in the girls toilets ever again.

The tattoo was 1cm in width and length dark purple and it was a spiral type thing.

"So what do think this is?" asked Lyoko eyeing her strange tattoo

"Well…I'm not quite sure" replied Yumi

"Well I'm gonna check it out tonight in my demon form…ya know like the time I save Rokou remember?" whispered Marli

The girls nodded and then the bell went so they had to go to class and this time it was maths-the most boring subject ever.

About half way through the lesson Yumi's hand shot up in the air with out her knowing.

"Yes Yumi?" asked the teacher

"Uh…what?" she then realised her hand was in the air "Oh right…can I please go and…and go to the toilets?".

"Yes you may but be quick" said the teacher eyeing her as Yumi left quivering and limping a bit.

Marli went up to the teacher and said that she needed to go to her locker to get out another exercise book.

"Yes but be quick about it" said the teacher very quickly

Marli went out of the room rather quickly with a very determined look.

She got out of the room and turned to her left to find Yumi shaking in fear and looking at her wrist with tears coming down her face.

"…Yumi are you all right?" Marli asked in concern

"I-i-its...c-coming…I am scared" Yumi quivered

"What's coming?" asked Marli in a confronting tone

"T-t-the…I…it…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" quivered Yumi as she ran out the school doors, slamed them and went out on to the streets.

When Yumi was out the door; tears started to fall from Marli's eye's…

That was when Rokou came round the corner and ran up to her cause he was worried about her (aww).

Rokou approached Marli who had her hands covering her face sobbing and kinda looking down.

He held on to her wrists…

"Marli what's wrong?" he asked in concern

"I-I-I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO YUMI!!" she yelled as she forced herself out of Rokou's grip and lashed away from Rokou in tears, she stared at Rokou…

"…Marli are you ok?" asked a concerned Rokou

"I…told you…I won't let this happen to Yumi…" and then ran off wiping her tears away to the way Yumi had gone…

She ran out to chase Yumi but she was no where in sight.

"YUMI!" she screamed and looked in all direction earning all eyes around her. Then Marli had an idea a crazy but good idea…

You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what the crazy but good idea is. If there's any requests/questions or just wanna whine at me then review me, next chap will take a while. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS _so don't bother suing me_

Hey I'm back with yet another chapter but don't panic…this is not the last chapter so stay calm.

FLASH BACK:

"I…told you…I won't let this happen to Yumi…" and then ran off wiping her tears away to the way Yumi had gone…

She ran out to chase Yumi but she was no where in sight.

"YUMI!" she screamed and looked in all direction earning all eyes around her. Then Marli had an idea a crazy but good idea…

She went bolted back to her house and jumped into her window when she saw her father sitting on her bed looking at an old sword on a belt and still in its sheath.

"…Dad?" Marli asked

"Do what you need to do" as he got up and walked over to a stunned Marli

"……" Marli said nothing

"Here take this and use it against the demon" he said quietly

Marli took the sword and said thanks, dived under her bed and forked out her clothes from when she saved Rokou.

Marli got into her demon slayer clothes in the bathroom and then shot out in her demon form with the Tetsusaiga loosely around her waist on the side.

"Marli wait…its name is Tetsusaiga" he said as Marli looked back as she jumped out the window and then bolted back towards Tokyo through peoples backyards with out being seen.

Her scent led her to an old where house on the out skirts of Tokyo, she walked in to see a guy in a baboon suit standing about 10 meters away.

"Hello…come to save you friend?" he spat out

"Yes and I demand to know who you are!" yelled Ilram

"I am Naraku! Your killer!" Naraku spat out as he ran towards her with his claws.

Marli pulled out the Tetsusaiga and slashed him from his chest-up, he did a back flip and landed behind her.

Marli turned around "Where the FUCK DID YOU PUT MY FRIEND?" spat out Marli

"She's over there near the back entrance…" he said in a posh way but in a calm way

Marli took a quick look and then bolted over to her. She stood in front of her body and guarded it.

Then the Tetsusaiga started to pulse and then form into a fang as Naraku was coming at her with a sword trying to slice Ilram and Yumi.

"AHHHHHHHH YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU FUCK HEAD" Ilram screamed as she came at him with the Tetsusaiga.

She cut his baboon thing off and saw him for who he really was and what he really looked like.

A scratch appeared on his face as he wiped the blood away that came out of it.

"I have wasted enough time here!" Naraku spat out as he ran off out of the where house to out of no where.

She noticed a deepish cut on her wrist and then immediately ran to her friend who looked like she was in pain she moaned in pain as she laid on her side with her wrist out showing the strange tattoo from before.

She brought her into her arms and carried her to Ilram's room, she went in through the window, tucked her in bed and went down stairs to find Inuyasha…

"Dad?" Marli said as she saw her dad sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee in his demon form.

"Yse Marli" as he turned his head towards her

"Its Yumi my friend, she has been badly hurt by a man who claimed to be Naraku" said Ilram swiftly.

"NARAKU?!" he stood up and said angrily

"Yes…" Ilram said

"I…better go and check on Yumi" she said with slight hesitation and then really quickly

So she went upstairs and Inuyasha followed her.

She got there and saw Yumi tossing in her sleep as if she was in a bad dream, there was also sweat running down her face.

"No…I won't let this…happen" muttered Yumi

Marli was by her side and saying comforting things like 'you can do it' or 'I'm here your safe' and stuff like that.

Inuyasha went into Marli's bathroom and then came out with a wet face washer and then gave it to Ilram to wipe Yumi of her sweat.

Inuyasha sat next to Ilram "Marli? I'm going to take you to the feudal era and train you all that I know"

Inuyasha said this in a very confronting way.

"Ok shall we start when Yumi gets better?" said Ilram

"Yes…I think I'll call your mother because she knows lots about this type of stuff" said Inuyasha as he went down the stairs.

Ilram stayed with her on her side until 20 minutes later Kagome came in, she looked at the girl very closely and then said…

"What happened here?" she said with worry in her voice

Ilram told her everything that happened at school and the where house (I'm not gonna re-tell what just happened because I just couldn't be bothered).

"Ah huh…I have just the thing, just wait there" said Kagome as headed out the bedroom door.

Kagome went down stairs and then opened a door under the stairs to reveal all this old Japanese traditional stuff.

"This is the stuff Kaede gave me before she had died" she said happily but inwardly

She dived in and then came out with a jar of what looks like clear pink liquid that had instructions tied to it with a red ribbon.

Kagome hurried to the daidokoro (kitchen) to get a spoon and then hurried back up stairs to Marli's room where Yumi is.

Kagome came in and went to Yumi's side; Kagome opened Yumi's mouth slightly and Kagome put in one spoonful of the liquid.

Kagome saw Ilrams wound and tended to it by going back down stairs to get the first aid kit.

Then Yumi's eye's started to flutter open, her vision was at a blur as she saw Kagome and Ilram looking over her with kinda surprised looks.

She slowly sat up in her bed squinting.

"Wha, where…am I?" she asked tiredly

"Your at my house" said Ilram in a comforting tone as she put her hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"Oh…what happened?" asked Yumi

(She explains and you know the reason why I couldn't be bothered explaing a again)

"He did…?" asked Yumi

"Yeah so I think you visit my house every day for 7 days because we think we can get rid of that tattoo on your arm" said Kagome's mum in worry

"Yeah but how would I explain to my parents?" asked Yumi

"Well…say that your going to study with me until 7:30"

"Can we invite over the girls?" asked Yumi tiredly but happily

"Yeah but we won't be doing anything because you need your rest so I will invite the girls over just to help and keep you company"

Yumi looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 3:30pm "Oh no it's 3:30, my mother will be waiting for me at home soon!" Yumi said in shock

"Ok well I'll drive you at the back of the school" said Kagome's mum

"I'm coming too" said Marli as she went into the bathroom and got changed, put her bracelet and then went out the door in her human and school form with a bandaged wrist.

Kagome drove the car and Yumi and Marli sat in the back together.

Kagome drove kinda behind the school where no one could see them, the girls got out and went through the back entrance and into the corridors where everybody was getting their stuff and going home.

When the corridors weren't so crouded Rokou spotted them both of them and came over to them.

"Are you two alright?" he asked in worry

"Uh…yeah were fine" Marli hesitated for a bit and then said the rest really fast.

"So we better be going…hehe" said Yumi with a fake smile that was very obvious to Rokou.

As they were about to turn around and leave he grabbed both their wrist's and took a quick but good look.

"Girls are you sure your ok?" said Rokou with a worried look

"Yes, yes where've fine" they said both happily but in a fake way that was obvious to Rokou

The girls both left walking away in a very quick pase.

**_Here's what was going on in Rokou's head about Marli's bandage around her wrist and Yumi's tat:_**

"Marli needs help, I think she's been cutting her self…like she's been depressed and the crying out in the hall, lashing away, saying Yumi needs help or something…this has got me worried."

"I think Yumi's strange tattoo is…weird…and all I know is that those two need help"

Yumi got picked up by her mum and then Kagome got picked up by her's.

What will happen when Rokou and his friends are keeping a close eye on them? What drama will happen trying to keep the truth about the tattoo and cut? What will happen when they try and stop him from finding out Marli's secret? (That she's the inu-hanyou that saved his life)…read the next chapter and find out…but it's gonna take a while. AND I'D JUST LIKE 2 SAY: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS _so don't bother suing me, ok?_

Hey it's randa15 back with another chapter dewa (well)…enjoy it!

**Flash back**

**As they were about to turn around and leave he grabbed both their wrist's and took a quick but good look.**

"**Girls are you sure your ok?" said Rokou with a worried look**

"**Yes, yes where've fine" they said both happily but in a fake way that was obvious to Rokou**

**The girls both left walking away in a very quick pase.**

_**Here's what was going on in Rokou's head about Marli's bandage around her wrist and Yumi's tat:**_

"**Marli needs help, I think she's been cutting her self…like she's been depressed and the crying out in the hall, lashing away, saying Yumi needs help or something…this has got me worried."**

"**I think Yumi's strange tattoo is…weird…and all I know is that those two need help" **

Marli woke to see the sunrise of a Friday morning, she got up and did the usual and then went down stairs for breakfast in her human school form.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" asked Kagome as she served up some omelet

"Yeah…I'm fine" Marli said with a sigh and sat down to eat.

"So what's gonna happen with Yumi?" asked Inuyasha with interest.

"Well me and mum agreed that she come here and pretend to study but really resting and I kinda invited the girls over to help and do her studying for her so her mum doesn't get suspicious" explained Marli.

"Oh ok that's cool" said Inuyasha scoffing his omelet down.

"Hun, slow down your gonna ch-" said Kagome in a concerned tone.

Inuyasha brought up the omelet back on to his plate (eww gross).

"I'm going up stairs to change the sheets on my bed" said Marli backing away from the table and then heading upstairs to get the sheets out of the linen cupboard and back to her room to do a few things.

When she had done all that she went down stairs to see Kagome calling into work that Inuyasha won't be coming because he's sick.

Inuyasha pouted and then went to his and Kagome's room.

Marli with her bag on her back asked "mum? Are we going yet?"

"Yes dear, get in the car and I will meet you there" said Kagome as she was getting her leather black bag that looked so elegant.

Marli did just that and got into the car and as soon as Kagome was in she started the car and they were off.

When they got the school Kagome stopped and said…

"Marli dear, do you need any money for lunch?" asked Kagome driving the car

"Yeah mum…"

Kagome got out $100 out of her purse and gave it to her to put in her purse.

Marli did just that, got out and said goodbye to her mother.

Marli entered the school building in search of her friends and especially Yumi, when she found them; she greeted them and then said "can you guys come to my house and help with looking after Yumi?"

They all agreed then Rokou and his friends came up behind her and said hi and scared the living daylights out of Marli as she jumped.

"Hi Marli, how are you today?" asked Rokou in a calm voice.

"Woa (Marli jumped and then turned around to Rokou) oh hi Rokou and yeah I'm fine as ever" Marli said in a happy tone.

The bell went and everybody got there books and went to class, Marli had home eco and so did her friends for the first two lessons so they headed off leaving a sussed out Rokou.

IN THE CLASS:

"Ok everyone choose a partner and go to a cooking bench with that partner" announced the teacher.

"Yumi went with Marli so they could chat about the 'study at Marli's house thing'"

They all had to make a fruit cake, wrap it up and then give it to someone.

When class was over the girls went to the school café and sat down so Rokou and his friends sat on the next table up and watched them and listened to them without knowing as they ate there salads.

Marli caught a glance at them watching and whispered.

"Hey you guys we need to behind the shed or created some diversion to distract them so they won't listen to our conversation" she whispered

The girls nodded in agreement and suddenly Yumi came up with a plan of diversion.

(Yumi whispers to the girls)

Marli without Rokou's looking throws an apple at a pain can sculpture stacked up kinda near them, the paint cans fall on them giving the girls a chance to get away.

The girls get the back of the shed giggling and settling down for a for a private chat.

"So I rekon that Rokou and his friends are spying on us" said Shinmae

"Yeah…they are, but I think Rokou's worried about me and Yumi and you can kinda think what he thinks about the cut on my wrist and Yumi's tattoo"

"How?" asked Ami

"Well he probably thinks that I've been cutting my self as in being depressed and I'm not sure about Yumi"

"Oh he's worried about you?" asked Lyoko

"…yeah…I think…" Marli totally drifting off when her ears picked up a something.

"What is it Marli?" asked Yumi

"C'mon girls lets get outa here" Marli said quickly

The girls follow Marli to kind of out into an abandoned class room, when they got settled around a table and chair they saw Rokou and his friends go over and check the shed.

And then go back again to the café.

"So girls did are you all ready for after school?" asked Marli

Everyone nodded.

"Hey Yumi? Why didn't the teacher report us missing?" asked Marli

"Well I don't know…" replied Yumi

They talked about private stuff and then the bell rang so they had to go to class.

They did and it was sport for two lessons, they were playing basketball, any way Rokou and his friends just couldn't keep their eyes of Marli and her friends.

So Marli smiled and waved.

This got Rokou totally confused and looked away quickly.

They girls were laughing at the fun they will have at Marli's place after school.

At last the bell had rang and everyone was free from school, so Marli and her friends got their bags with their stuff and followed Marli to her parents car.

Every one had squeeze in, Inuyasha started the car and soon they were off to Marli's house to 'study' (if ya know what I mean - wink, wink). When they pulled up from the drive way everyone tumbled out and fell to the ground, they all got up and dusted themselves off and went inside.

As they were walking inside…

"Dad?" asked Marli

"Yes?" replied Inuyasha

"My friends already know that I am a hanyou and about Yumi's sickness" said Marli.

"Oh ok that's fine if you trust them" said Inuyasha as he looked down at her.

The girls all went upstairs to 'study' but Kagome held Marli back to talk to her…

"Yes mum?" said Marli

Kagome explained how to apply the potion and stuff to and then went up stairs with her friends to 'study'.

When they were all in the room, they looked at Yumi was standing there.

"Yumi? Did you bring your pyjamas?" asked Marli

"Yes I did" said Yumi

Yumi got her pyjamas out and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When she got with her silky purple pyjama's and with her school clothes over her shoulder the girls immediately led to in Marli's bed. Marli lifted up the covers Yumi laid on the bed.

Marli got this green paste that had been mashed earlier by her mum.

"Girls I need you to hold her down" said Marli

"Uh…may I ask why?" asked Yumi

"It would be better if you didn't know" replied Marli

The girls held Yumi to the bed so that she couldn't move, she had started to rub it on the tattoo.

"AHHHHH...THAT FUCKING HURTS, LIKE HELL" Yumi screamed

"Keep a hold of her, she's screaming because the nerves are connected to the demon and we are hurting the demon to get out" Marli raised her voice as she tried to hold the distressed Yumi down.

The pain was over for Yumi, and so the girls let go of Yumi who tired and sweaty.

Marli went into the bathroom and got a wet face washer.

She dabbed it on Yumi's fore head, she looked really tired so they all told her to get sleep and so she did. Marli put the covers over her and told her friends to look after her and what ever they do, do not let her out of bed, hold her down do anything to stop her, unless if she needs to go to the lou.

Marli got out her demon slayer clothes and took off her bracelet and then went down the stairs with the Tetsusaiga hanging loosely off her waist on the side.

"Dad? You said you were going to train me in this feudal Japan place?" said Marli looking at her dad who was dressed in his fire rat kimono and in his demon form.

"Yes ok follow me" said Inuyasha with a smile

Inuyasha led Marli out to the room where the well was.

They got in and climbed down the stairs and where standing beside, it looking down it.

"Hold my hand and we'll jump on the count of 3"

"ok" said Marli with a determine look on her face.

"1…2…3 GO!" said Inuyasha

They went through the well and well you know what happens…

They had come to a stop, Inuyasha and Marli climbed out of the well and they saw that they weren't in Tokyo anymore…

"So is this where we are training?" asked Marli looking around

"Yes, now first lesson: The Iron reaver soul stealer"

"The whata wah?"

"Iron reaver soul stealer!"

"ok" said Marli with a very determined look.

"Now first you jump up like so, you have your hand drawn back and then you slash" he explained

Then her did it to a tree and sliced it horizontally and it fell to the ground.

"Now you try it" Inuyasha showed Marli to a tree.

She jumped, held her hand back and striked. The tree was cut as if Inuyasha had cut it.

"Well-done Marli!" said Inuyasha happily

"Hey…I did it" Marli said with happiness

Inuyasha showed her all the other claw techniques accept one…blades of blood.

"Should I tell her about blades of blood?...No…not yet" he thought

"Now lets work on the Tetsusaiga" said Inuyasha hopefully

Inuyasha showed her more moves with the Tetsusaiga and soon it was time to head back home and check on the girls to see if Yumi's alright and stuff.

So Inuyasha and Marli went out and back in the house.

Marli went straight up stairs to check if everything's alright and it was.

It was 7:45pm and Yumi was just waking up and already Marli was there helping her.

Marli glanced at her alarm clock to see it was 7:45pm.

"Yumi you better get dressed to go home" said Marli

Yumi collected her clothes hanging off the side of the bed and took them into the bath room to get changed and stuff.

When she came out she saw that Marli was in a pair of jeans and a blue jumper, in her human form.

All the girls came down stairs to get a ride home.

Kagome decided to drive them all home with them squished in the car, she dropped them off one by one until there was only Marli and then drove back home.

They got home and then Kagome said that she had prepared some ramen from before.

They all sat down at the table and ate their dinner, when Marli finished she said good night and went upstairs to her room.

She changed the sheets and kept them under her bed for tomorrow for Yumi, she then got into her pyjama's and then went straight to sleep knowing that she had great friends and that she had helped a lot with everything…

What did you all think of that? Good wasn't it?...Just tell me when you review, sorry this chapter took so long oh and Merry Christmas to all.


	11. chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS _so don't bother suing me ok? _

Marli was having a wired dream:

She was in a shallow whole (about half a meter deep) and she couldn't move her legs, her whole bottom half was chained down, her hands worked but they felt kinda heavy and shaky.

When she looked up she saw Rokou, there was a bright light background, his jet black hair glistened in the light behind him, his brown eyes were a beautiful brown as they shun thoughtfully.

He smiled, put his hand out to her and then said

"Marli…give me your hand and I'll help you up" he said with a warm smile thoughtfully.

Marli stared as she was stunned.

"Don't be shy…I'm here to help you out of this" he said as if he was her parent

Marli began to lift her hand, it was shaky and heavy.

"That's it, your doing it" he said in an encouraging tone.

She got a little closer and closer as she was crying

"Your almost there…I believe in you, you can make it" Rokou said in a thoughtful tone

Her hand had met it Rokou's, Rokou's hand held on tightly to hers, the chains broke and disappeared in to nothing, Rokou pulled her up from the hole and embraced her into his arms.

Marli was still crying on Rokou…

"Shhhh its ok, I've got you and your safe" He whispered as he patted her on the back gently.

Marli was enjoying this dream…the feel of his body against hers and his comforting words.

Then she suddenly heard a voice, "Marli…Marli wake up"

"But I am a wake…I'm right here in Rokou's arms" she replied to the voice

Marli suddenly woke from her mum shaking her lightly.

"So were you dreaming about your Japanese teacher?" her mum teased

"Uh…no" Marli looked to the left and blushed

"Tell me" said her mother

Marli told her mum all about the dream and then her mum sighed and told her a very important piece of information.

"Marli, when you have dreams about this you should tell him that you are a hanyou and that YOU were the one who saved him that night" she explained

"Yeah but do I have to tell him now?" asked Marli

"Yes, after school would be a good time…hey you can invite him along with your friends along to study" said Marli's mum

"Yeah ok" agreed Marli

"But you will have to take the bus" said Marli

Marli took a look at her alarm clock and it was 7:50am.

"You better get ready for school sweetie" she said as she went out the door.

Marli got ready for school and stuff then she came down stairs to some nutrigrian on her vacated seat.

"How did you sleep Marli?" her dad said with a smile

"Yeah pretty good, how did you sleep?" replied Marli with a smile

"You know Marli had a dream about Rokou" said her mum to her dad

"Mum, I don't want you to tell the whole world" Marli whined

"Don't worry dear I won't, just your dad ok?" said Kagome in a motherly tone

"Only dad and nobody else" Marli agreed

Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"Uh Mali?" asked her dad

"Yes dad?" replied Marli

"I'm going to invite some family along to help you when we go down to the feudal era so I want you to try to get along with them ok?" said Inuyasha

"Ok dad…I think I should be going to school now" replied Marli

"Your mothers going to be driving you" replied Inuyasha

"Let's go sweetie" said her mum

Kagome and Marli left out the door to go to work and school while Inuyasha was taking a few days off.

They got in the car and drove off, when they got to Marli's school Marli hopped out and said a quick good bye to her mother.

She entered the school corridors to find her friends suddenly dragging her off to a place that no one seemed to be.

"Wha-" Marli was cut off by them holding a hand over to her mouth

"Marli, we need you to take a look at the girls toilets, there's things we think you should see" said Ami in a low whisper.

So the girls and Marli went into the girls toilets and saw all this stuff about her like:

**Aussie girls are sluts**

**Marli is a stupid half wit dog**

**Fuck off Marli and go back to Australia**

**Japanese girls are smarter that Australian girls **

No one had been in here yet, (apart from the girl who wrote those means things about Marli)

Marli fell to her knees and cried at the sight off this, it was written all over everything with a black permanent marker.

He friends went down to her level and comforted her.

"W-why would anyone do that? I haven't done anything to anyone" cried Marli

"I don't know and yeah…who would?" asked Shinmae

Marli sobbed a little more at the raciest writing written all over everything until…

"Ok what's going on here?" asked Mrs Yuukata

"Well we all walked in and found all this raciest stuff written about Marli" Yuka explained

"Marli I'm really sorry that you had to see that, we'll have this sorted out soon and I think I know who did it…" said Mrs Yuukata with a look of determination

The bell rang and Marli walked out with a hurt expression as her and her friends got their books and went off to S.O.S.E class.

Marli stared at nothing until the teacher handed her sheet of questions that she had to do.

She did it as she again gazed into nothing and then handed it back to the teacher, the teacher wrote a few more notes on the board for the students to copy in their books, the bell rang and then it was time for lunch.

Marli and her friends went to the abandon classroom because Marli wanted to talk to them about something…

They are now in the abandon classroom sitting around a table…

"So guys you know I had this strange dream last night (Marli tells them about the dream)"

"Awww that's a good dream to have" said Yuka

"I know, I wish I had a dream like that" said Ami

"How nice" Lyoko

"sigh" said Shinmae

(Yumi nods her head in agreement)

"And well my mum made me spill and then she told me that maybe I should tell him about the stuff that's been going on…the fact that I was the one that saved him and that I'm an inu-hanyou and about Yumi's tattoo" said Marli in a quiet voice

"Oh no, no way, nu ah" said Yumi disagreeable

"But this could be good, because he could tell the other boys to stop spying on us and that were hiding nothing" said Yuka convincingly

"sigh ok…tell him" said Yumi

"Ok! Lets invite him to Marli's to study" said Yuka happily

"But what about my…well you know what" asked Yumi

"He can help us out with keeping you down" said Ami thoughtfully

"I'll go and get him right now!" said Marli happily as she walked out the door

The girls waited, then 2 minutes later she brought Rokou in.

"Take a seat Rokou" said Marli

Rokou pulled up a seat next to Marli at the table…

"So what did you girls want to tell me?" asked Rokou in a nice tone

"Well we wanted to tell you at Marli's house after school, so bring your homework or what ever school work you have to do and we'll meet you at the bus stop" said Lyoko

"Its way too risky to be telling it here" said Yuka

"Yeah, and we'll tell you everything about my cuts (she shows her wrist to Rokou) and Yumi's little tattoo (Yumi shows her tattoo)"

"And we'll all be here until like 8:00pm" said Ami

"Yeah I'll come" said Rokou with a warm smile

The bell suddenly rang and everyone went to there next class.

Marli and her friends were sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring, it finally did and the girls went to the bus stop where Rokou was.

The bus arrived and they all hopped in the bus where it took them to Marli's house.

They soon got off and they all walked into her house and upstairs to her room, Marli turned her head to face Rokou and said

"Rokou this I was the one that saved you that night when that guy wanted your money…I am the inu-hanyou name Ilram (Marli takes off her human bracelet)"

Rokou said nothing; he walked over to her slowly and embraced her.

"Thank you so much for saving me" he said a whisper in her ear

"That's ok" she said back

They parted "Rokou I want you to promise not to tell anyone ok?" said Marli

"Yes ok, I won't tell anyone" said Rokou with a warm smile.

"Oh and about Yumi's tattoo? She got it from the girls toilets somehow and that were trying to figure out anyway my mum made an antidote for her (she explains the rest)"

"Oh ok" said Rokou

She turns her head to Yumi and tells her to gets into her pyjama's on in the bathroom.

Yumi does her business and then comes out, everyone and Rokou accept Marli are sitting kinda around the bed; leaving space for her to lie down.

"Yumi lie down here" said Ami lifting the covers up

Yumi lies down and Ami tucks her in firmly leaving the tattooed wrist out.

Yumi was tucked in so that she could not get out or anything.

Marli gets out the antidote and hands it to Yashi to do the honours while she goes into the bathroom to get into her demon slayer clothes.

Yashi is opening the lid.

"Uh ya know guys I feel much better so I'm going to go home now" Yumi said as she was trying to struggle out of the bed.

Yashi has nearly got the lid open.

"Guys let me out of here" she freaks out as she tries to get out

"Hey, hey…shhhhh, it's ok its gonna be over soon" said Rokou's soothing voice as he put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"Rokou I'm scared" Yumi said as Yashi got the lid open and was getting the spoon in it.

"Look at me, don't focus on that just look at me" said Rokou as he rubbed her stomach and smiled warmly at her.

Yashi put the antidote on her wrist but Yumi still looked at Rokou as he said comforting things to her.

It was now over and she looked at Rokou even though it hurt so much for her.

Marli just came out with her demon slayer clothes on and Tetsusaiga and this time she had some fingerless gloves on, Rokou just couldn't keep his eye's off her.

"What?" Marli said to Rokou blushing slightly

"Uh…nothing" Rokou blushed slightly

"Well everybody I'm leaving and I'll be back when you all go home so ja, mata (seya later)" said Marli as she was leaving out the door.

"Well now that that's over (she tries to get out again) I better be leaving too" said Yumi

"Oh no ya don't" said Ami holding her down

"Yeah…besides you need your rest" said Rokou with another one of his warm smiles

"But I-" Yumi was cut off by Rokou putting a finger on her lips and leaning closer until he got to her ear and whispered.

"Yumi…shhhhh you need your rest"

This was all relaxing to Yumi who was falling into her slumber with a smile.

When Yumi was deeper into her slumber, Rokou and the girls went to go and study at Marli's desk.

Back with Marli and Inuyasha she and him had been waiting for the family to arrive.

Then a big group of people with and with out ears showed up.

"Hello everyone" said Marli

They all said hi to her and all of them came over to her to greet her and stuff.

She met this girl who was her age (She was inu-youkai/human/kitsune-youkai) she had streaks of white that had hairs of orange and black in it, she had white dog ears and a long tail that was shiny and orange that was half a meter long, so she decided to be friendly and say hi.

"Hi I'm Marli, what's your name?" asked Marli happily

"Oh, hi my names Mouri"

"So where are your parents?" asked Marli

"Um their over there" she said as she pointed to them, they were talking to Inuyasha along with all the other adults.

"So are you the one adopted by aunt Kagome and uncle Inuyasha?" asked Mouri

"Yeah I was…" said Marli looking to her parents

"Well welcome to the family" said Mouri as she smiled

"MARLI COME OVER HERE AND MEET YOUR FAMILY AND YOU TOO MOURI" called out Inuyasha.

Marli and Mouri went over to Inuyasha and the strangers with dog ears.

"Yeah dad?" said Marli

"These are your brothers and sisters" said Inuyasha with a smile

She greeted them and gave them a family hug and a kiss.

"So you're the one we've heard about" said a girl with black dog ears, amber eyes and silver hair in a happy tone

"Yes I am" Marli replied

"Hey Marl,? Can I borrow the Tetsusaiga for a sec?" said a tall boy with black dog ears, amber eyes and silver hair.

"Yeah ok" she replied as she unattached the Tetsusaiga from her loosely hung belt.

The boy walked about 10 meters away "Hey Marli, come over here and I'll show you a few things you can do with it" called the boy

"Ok" Marli agreed

When she got over there the boy pulled out the Tetsusaiga out and put it on the ground next to him.

"You know you can use the sheath as a shield?" He said as he held it in his hand.

"No I didn't and thank you for telling me that and may I ask what your name is" replied Marli

"Yeah…the names Yudio" as he looked at her with a smile

"Nice name…" Marli replied

"Gee thanks" he replied

Yudio show her some more secrets and tricks until she said that she'd better be getting home since it's almost 8:00pm, he returned the Tetsusaiga.

So she told Inuyasha that she had to head home and then went back down the well.

Marli had gone through the well and she had jumped back out again to greet her friends before they left to go home.

She entered the house, said a quick hi to her mum and then bolted up stairs with demon speed to see Rokou and her friends studying and Yumi in bed sound asleep, the time was 7:30pm.

"Hey everyone I'm back" she said to everyone as she walked over to her

"Hey Marli how was your trip to the feudal era?" asked Yashi

(everyone asks the questions ect.)

Marli then decided to wake up Yumi…

"Yumi wake up" she said as she gave her a little shake

Yumi's eyes fluttered open as she yawned a bit…"Oh hey everyone"

Yumi got up from her bad, got her clothes and then went into the bathroom to get changed.

2 minutes later she came out with her pyjama's on her shoulder and then she stuffed them into her bag.

Everyone else packed up their study things and then went down to stairs with Marli.

Marli left out the door to walk her friends out to the bus stop, it was night so she didn't bother to change back into her human form.

They got to the bus stop and talked…

"Hey Rokou, you should come and study with us tomorrow as well" said Yashi

"Yeah I will" replied Rokou

randa15 yaws

" I can do it YAWN I can stay awake long enough to finish fanfic…"

They talked about random things for a while until the bus came.

Marli walked home back to her house, when she got home she had tea and then went off to bed.

She then had another dream about Rokou…

This time she was in a dark cave crying for no reason, then a light shon and it was a boy neko-hanyou about her age, he was a hot neko.

His hair was long golden and so was his little cat ears his lime green eyes glistened in the light coming from behind him.

She didn't know who he was…

He was wearing a kimono very much like Inuyasha's but it was blue and the sleeves only just covered his shoulders revealing toned muscles.

He was about a meter away when he put a hand out that had claws as if she was ment to hold it.

"Well c'mon don't be scared" said the neko-hanyou showing his fangs while he smiled warmly

"Ok" she said

She put her hand in his and he pulled her into his arms.

"Keep nice 'n' close to me and don't you worry about a thing" he said as he rubbed her back

"Uh…what is your name?" asked Marli

"It's Judu" he said with a warm smile

She hugged him back and suddenly she was in a field full of different coloured flowers.

"You love me don't you?" said Judu

"Yeah…" she said with a dreamy smile

"Oh do you?...Well I love you too" said Yudu

"I love you yet I don't know you…why is that?" asked Marli

"You already do…just look inside your heart" he replied warmly

They hugged each other while in the beautiful meadow of flowers so Judu pushed her to the soft flowers. She looked beautiful with her silver hair spilled over the flowers as it shined, her amber eyes sparkled, Judu pounced on her and started to kiss…

Marli awoke in her bed from the best dream she had ever had and she wondered if this guy was real and 'look in your heart?' she thought…she began to wander who this guy was…

I made it YAWN I typed it all with out falling asleep!!! Anyhoo chapter 12 should be coming out soon and I'm hopeing to finish the story at chapter 20.

Thank you all for reading this chapter of this fanfic and I hope ShadowMamba comes back soon coz she missed all this…date finished 10:00am/boxing day/2006.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS _so don't bother suing me ok?_

Hey its randa15 with another chapter  
O-hayo gazimasu/konichiwa/kon ban wa to all my fans and HAPPY NEW YEAR to all.

Sorry this chapter took soooooooo long it's because my mum got sick and had to go to hospital so I wasn't able to use the internet coz I had to keep the phone line free so that my mum could call home or if we had any other important calls.

**FLASH BACK:**

**They hugged each other while in the beautiful meadow of flowers so Judu pushed her to the soft flowers. She looked beautiful with her silver hair spilled over the flowers as it shined, her amber eyes sparkled, Judu pounced on her and started to kiss…**

**Marli awoke in her bed from the best dream she had ever had and she wondered if this guy was real and 'look in your heart?' she thought…she began to wander who this guy was…**

Marli was still wandering just who this guy was and why she just trusted him to be able to kiss her…

Marli sat up and hugged her knees then glanced over to her alarm clock to see it was 7:30am.

She got up and went into the bathroom to do her business and stuff. Half an hour later she came down stairs for breakfast, there was jam on toast that her mother had prepared for her that was sitting at Marli's vacated seat, Marli sat down.

"So how did you sleep honey?" asked her mother with her sweet morning fresh tone

"Good thank you, how did you sleep?" replied Marli

"Good thank you Marli" replied Kagome

"How did you sleep dad?" asked Marli

"Good thankyou" said Inuyasha with a smile

When Marli was done with breakfast she went up stairs to get her bag and her human bracelet.

She came down stairs in her human form and she secretly packed her demon slayer clothes because she had this strange feeling that she was going to need them.

Her dad and mum where getting their things ready and told Marli to go and wait out in the car.

So she did and 5 minutes her parents got in the car and this time it was her dad who was driving and he wasn't wearing his human bracelet!

"Dad, get your human bracelet!" Marli urged

So Inuyasha ran back inside to get his human bracelet at demon speed and then walked out like an ordinary man and got in the car then started driving…

They got into Tokyo and dropped Marli off at school, Marli walked into the building and then greeted her friends, they talked about girlie stuff and then decided to show Marli the girls bathroom.

They took her in there and the graffiti had been rubbed off, infact they had completely gave the girls bathroom a clean, it sparkled and Marli swore that she was going to hunt down the offender.

Marli got down on all fours and started to sniff the offenders scent. Once she had gathered it she follow the scent but she wasn't on all fours she was just sniffing.

The scent led her to a dark part of the school, there was a big group of girls all in a big group, all of they had there shirt rolled rolled up and dark blue leather gloves on.

She decided that she would take care of that person after school and let her friends take care of Yumi at her house and make up an excuse that she had to stay behind and do homework.

She went back to her friends who were wandering where she was, the bell rang so they had to go to class and it was enterprise.

Nothing really happened in school so it came to the time when it was home time.

So she went to her friends and Rokou to take of Yumi at her house and say that she had to stay and do some homework at school.

And then left her friends and followed that scent, she marched straight down to where it was with her bag and stuff.

The scent led her to behind the school, everyone had them gloves on and had their shirts rolled up.

She got to the scent and it was a girl with streaks of red in her hair.

She was talking about how she wrote that stuff about Marli in the girls toilets and the 4 girls laughed.

"YOU WILL DIE" she said as she stood there a meter away, everyone stared as if this was going to be a boxing match.

"Oh really?" she spat out

Marli charged at her with demon speed before she could say anything else. She gave her a punch in the stomach that sent her flying into a group of boys.

Marli stood over her with her fist clenched "LET THAT BE A FUCKING LESSON FOR YOU ALL, IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME OR ANY ONE ELSE THIS WILL BE YOUR FATE, YA GOT THAT?!" asked an angry Marli

She ran back at demon speed (No one was around) to the bus stop to see that her friends still there.

"Marli? I thought-" Rokou got cut off

"Just getting a little pay back that's all nothing for any of you to worry about" said Marli confidently

The girls where stunned but then the bus came, everyone got on and sat at the back.

"Everyone? I was with you all the time ok?" said Marli

Everyone nodded

When they arrived at her house they all went up stairs to 'study', everyone sat on Marlis bed, Marli took off her human bracelet and placed it on her bedside table.

"So what we all going to do?" asked Marli

"Give Yumi the antidote I guess" said Yashi

"Ok, hehe…I gotta do some…um…chores, yeah chores that's it" said Yumi in a fake happy voice

"Oh no ya don't, get into you pyjama's…go on" said Marli

Marli got her pyjama's, handed the pyjama's to her, grabbed her and then led her to the bathroom.

Marli told everyone to start studying so that she could put on Yumi's covers.

When Yumi came out she was swept up by Marli who put her into bed and tucked her in firmly leaving the tattooed wrist sticking out.

The others sat all around her so that they could hold her down, Yumi started to breathe heavily.

"…I'm scared…" said Yumi in fear

"There's nothing to worry about, it will be all over soon" said Marli looking down at her

Yashi opened the jar, Yumi was there shaking.

Yashi got it open then started to rub it on the tattoo, Marli noticed that it was very small and it had almost healed up.

"THAT HURTS…AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Yumi

Everyone was holding her down and comforting her, when this was over Rokou got up off the bed and stood up in front of everyone like he was going to give a speach.

"Everyone have a confession to make…I am-well it's a secret much like Marli's…everyone? (bends down and takes his anklet off and then transforms into Judu) I am an Neko-hanyou…and Rokou is not my real name my real name is-" Rokou confessed but was cut off by Marli

Everyone was stunned and couldn't speak.

"Judu?" Marli spoke

"What?…How did you know?" asked Rokou quietly

"You…were in…my dreams…you said that was your name…" Marli said slowly

"…I was?…but how?" said Judu

"I don't know but my parents must know" said Marli walking out the door but before she could get to the stais Inuyasha was standing there in his demon form still in his work suit.

"So…is Rokou a neko-hanyou?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah…come see!" said Marli happily grabbing his wrist and then leading him into her room to see Rokou.

"Well it's nice to see that theres another hanyou" said Inuyasha happily

"Oh and dad?" asked Marli tugging at his sleeve

"Yes?"

"When he's in this form he wants you to call him Judu" explained Marli

"Oh ok (he looks at Judu) and don't try anything ya got that?" said Inuyasha

"Uh…ok…but what do you mean by-" Judu was cut off by Marli

"Dad, don't you have some files to sort?" Marli said hoping that he would leave

"Oh yeah I do" Inuyasha said eyeing Marli

Inuyasha leaves the room and his foot steps disappear into another part of the room.

All the group and the two hanyous sat around in a circle…

"So Judu, where did you come from, do have family?" asked Yashi

"Well…I live with my dad who is human and my mum who is neko-youkai lives in Kyoto demon/hanyou area…I go to my mums house in the holidays" explained Judu

"Do you know of any other hanyous in the school?" asked Marli

"Yes there is, 4 of my friends are Hanyous" said Judu happily

"Who?'" said Marli happily

"Well Akio is wolf-hanyou, Shinta is Kitsune-hanyou, Kuzouki is a tiger-hanyou and Muzu is cheetah-hanyou"

"Wow…I thought I was the only one" Marli said in surprise

"I don't know why I didn't smell them" said Marli

"That's because of the human bracelets, they make you look and smell human" explained Judu

"Oh ok" said Marli looking very interested

"and after you saved me I decided to use my demon powers to save innocent people" said Judu

"So do you have a super hero costume or something?" asked Yumi from in bed

"Yumi, you should sleep" said Judu suddenly jumping over to her side

"Oh…but the thing is I can't sleep" said Yumi helplessly

"You know as a neko-hanyou I inherit a neko hanyou's powers and one of my many gifts is I can put humans to sleep and I haven't tried demons yet" explained Judu

"…oh right" said Yumi with a confused look.

"Turn over on your back" Judu commanded in a calm tone

Yumi turned over in her bed leaving the doona covering her bum down, Judu started to run his claws around in an eight and all over her back. Yumi fell asleep 5 minutes later Yumi was in a deep sleep.

Then he sat down in the group again, Judu gave all the girls his mobile number and while he was doing that Kagome came in and said that she wanted to see her after her friends went home.

All her friends just talked about typical teenage stuff and chilled out while Yumi slept.

It got to 7:30pm so they woke Yumi up, the hanyou's put there bracelets back on and then walked to the busu-toire (Bus stop). Judu and the girls got on and waved to Marli as they left and Marli went back.

Marli walked back wandering what her mum wanted to talk to her about, she kept walking until she got back to her house, she went up to her mum who was sitting on at the table, on the table there was a small long dark red bag.

"Dear this arrived in the mail" said Kagome she said in curious tone

"Ok…thanks mum" said Marli giving it a strange look

Marli sat down and began to open it; she found a long black crack whip and a sword that was the same as shape as the Tetsusaiga in its weak form but the sheath was dark grey but shiny, the handle had cushiony black leather cris-crossed all over it, she unsheathed it and the blade was so shiny and clean, she also found a black belt to house her fathers sword when he used it.

She then found ribbons of many colours, hair pins with roses on them.

Then she found a letter…

_To my daughter Marli,_

_Marli I am _

* * *

_sorry that I had to leave

* * *

_

_you and your mother, I had to fight_

_a demon that was hurting our family_

_and I am sorry, my location is _

_Kekokennle so I left my childhood_

_Weapons in your possession._

_Your mother also left you some_

_Of her hair stuff, I do not know _

_The location of your beautiful_

_Mother. But if you find the _

_Kekokennle show the card to the_

_Front demon guarding the door_

_His name is Gubba, tell him who _

_You are and that you are my _

_Daughter and do not be afraid… _

_From dad…oh and one more thing the swords name is Tetdibbiya and the whip is Whitya…when you call for them and they will come to you…_

_12/5/91_

Marli red the letter and then set it aside, her mother had put a bowl of ramen in front of her hoping she'll eat it. Marli ate as she wandered who her father was and what he had to do and why he had to leave her and mum.

Marli said good night to her mum (Kagome) who was getting a cup of tea for herself and then her dad (Inuyasha) who was in the study sorting computer documents.

She went up stairs to her room. She changed the sheet covers to her own, got into her pyjamas and then got into bed, she was about to go to sleep when her mobile rings…

End of chapter

Sorry you guys but your gonna have to wait for the next chapter.

_MOVIE TRAILER: Who is on the other end of the line? Will she find her father and mother? What other surprises will pop up? Will her questions be answered? Tune in next time…_

I hope you all are enjoying your holidays and I hope you all enjoyed Christmas and I am starting on chapter 13 as you read this.

**To ShadowMamba:** Hope you enjoyed your camp and did you get on top of a gum tree and read all of my other chapters on the internet with your mobile? I would like to do something like that one day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
****

Hello everybody its me again with another chapter**** and Im really sorry that this one took so long, I had to go some where that I wasn't able 2 get on to the internet and I hope you enjoy this chapter, arigoto, ja ne, ja mata to everybody!**  
**

**I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS **_so don't bother suing me_

**FLASH BACK**

**Marli red the letter and then set it aside, her mother had put a bowl of ramen in front of her hoping she'll eat it. Marli ate as she wandered who her father was and what he had to do and why he had to leave her and mum.**

**Marli said good night to her mum (Kagome) who was getting a cup of tea for herself and then her dad (Inuyasha) who was in the study sorting computer documents.**

**She went up stairs to her room. She changed the sheet covers to her own, got into her pyjamas and then got into bed, she was about to go to sleep when her mobile rings…**

Marli gets up from her bed and answers her mobile…

"Uh hello?" Marli asks

"Hey Marli it's me Rokou AKA Judu" said Rokou

"Oh hey Rokou what's up?" says Marli

"You have to get down to the school fast in your demon form and demon slayer stuff and meet me at the back door of the school" said Rokou

"OK" accepted Marli then hung up

Marli shot into her wardrobe and then came out again with her demon slayer outfit in her demon form, she went under the bed and got the Tetsusaiga and was about to go out the window when she thought of her real fathers weapons, so she shot in the bag and strapped the Tetdibbiya to the other side opposite to the Tetsusaiga, she looped the Whitya through the Tetdibbiya's bed…

She jumped all through the neighbour hood until she got to the school, she went around the back and saw Judu, Judu was wearing black baggy jeans, black singlet, a leather jacket and black skate board shoes, his hair was tired back in a low pony tail with a black ribbon.

"Hey…Judu I made it" said Marli in a happy whisper

"Hey…" this was Judu's response

"So what's up?" there's something strange going on here in the girls locker rooms and I want you to help me check it out" explained Judu

"Ok" Marli said as she went into the back door while Judu following her

When they walked in there she found a very tall man with green hair and red eyes wearing a purple Kimono, his back was turned to them and he was waving his hands about when orbs of light were circling around what looked like a staff.

"Haha human won't know what hit 'em" the strange man said with anger

"Ya mean you won't know what hit you" said Judu

"Eh? (looks at Judu and Marli) piss off half breeds" he spat out

"Not if I could help it" Marli said as she pulled out the Tetdibbiya and threw it at the demon.

The Tetdibbiya suddenly looked just like the Tetsusaiga but the fang part was curved like a boomerang and it was not long before it was swinging just like Sango's Huraigotsu.

It hit the demon and he fell down to the ground sliced in half by the Tetdibbiya, the Tetdibbiya came flying at Marli who caught it on the handle right in front of her.

The demon arose again and put its self back together…

"HAHAHA you will never beat me you low-life half breeds" the demon laughed

"Grrrrrr..." Judu gets out his long gold whip and slices him into 3 bits nicely cut but he still manages to get back together.

"Joudou look smash the staff!" yelled Marli

"Ok, GET READY TO DIE" Yelled Judu

"Uh-oh my plan is ruined" said the demon quietly but angrily

With that Jodu with his whip destroyed the staff that the demon was living on the whole time through this battle.

"We did it!" Marli ran up and hugged Judu

Marli knew what she was doing and then stopped it and both of them blushed.

"…yeah we did do it" Judu said in a quiet kind of voice smiling at Marli who blushed even more.

"So should we head home now?" asked Marli still blushing a little

"Yeah let's go home" said Judu as they both leapt off out separate windows and on to other building to get back to their house.

Soon after Marli got home and then went up stairs to change into her pyjama's, she went down stairs where her parents had made dinner for her; this time they had curry noodles.

Marli sat down to eat.

"So how was your day Marli?" asked Inuyasha

"Good thankyou how was your day?" replied Marli

"It was good" said Inuyasha

"Hey Dad can I ask you something?" asked Marli

"Yeah sure, shoot" said Inuyasha in a listening tine

"Well have you ever been to a place called the Kekokennle?" asked Marli

"No, but I have heard about it, why do you ask?" said Inuyasha with a knowingly look

"Well I got this letter from my biological Dad the inu youkai and he wants me to go visit him there" replied Marli

"What's his name?" asked Inuyasha curiously

"His name is Quysloi" replies Marli hopeing that Inuyasha knows him or has somehow heard of him.

"Ahh yes, I did meet up with him all those years ago" he said

**Flash back**

"**I wonder who this guy is." Inuyasha asked him self waiting in his big business leather chair in his office.**

**Just then a tall figure walked in, he looked to be Australian, he was also wearing a black business suit.**

"**Hello my name is Quysloi and I am here because I want to discuss a building a club for other inu-youkai and approved inu hanyou's." he said in a quick kind of voice**

"**I am Yarrashi Inuyasha, do you have a name for the club?" said Inuyasha **

"**I want to call it the Kekokennle" he said in a brave kind of talk**

"**So let's discuss plan for it…" said Inuyasha in his 'lets talk business' kind of voice **

**End of flash back**

"So you helped him build it?" asked Marli curiously

"Yeah I did"

"So do you know the number or the location to this place?" asked Marli hopefully

"I think so…come with me and we can have a look on the computer" said Inuyasha

Marli and Inuyasha went to the computer and Inuyasha looked up the name Quysloi, he found the name and address to the place.

12 587 00 was the number that they had found…

"Marli would you like to do the honours of calling it?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes I would!" beamed Marli

Kagome over heard and got the wireless home phone and handed it to Marli, Marli dialled the number to make a long distance call.

"Hello, I'd like to make a long distance call to Australia" beamed Marli

Marli dialled the number…

sorry but you'll just have to wait 4 the next chapter that I am working on as you are reading this. I'M BEGGING YOU ALL PLEASE R&R...please guys I'm really desparite...but thank you 4 reading.  


_Move trailer: what will Marli find on the other end of the line? Will it be her father? Some stranger? Who?_


	14. sorry every1

**Authors note:**

**Sorry you guys you'll have 2 wait for the next chapter because I got banned by my mum from using any computer for 4 days because I didn't clean my room lol.**

**I would have the next chapter up by now but…yeah I got banned**

**but I promise you all that the next chapter will be a HIT **

**from randa15…by for now komanesai, arigoto, ja ne, ja mata**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

hey its randa15 back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy this year and reading my ff oh and by the way I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters so don't sue me ok?

I don't know when I'll have chapter 15 up, it all depends on if I can get to a computer or not.

**Last time**

"**Marli would you like to do the honours of calling it?" asked Inuyasha**

"**Yes I would!" beamed Marli**

**Kagome over heard and got the wireless home phone and handed it to Marli, Marli dialled the number to make a long distance call.**

"**Hello, I'd like to make a long distance call to Australia" beamed Marli**

**Marli dialled the number…**

"Oi who's there, this Gubba speaking" said the other person on the other end

"This is Marli, and I'd like to speak with my father, Quysloi" Marli said with attitude

"Well he isn't here right now-" he was cut off by a voice in the background.

"Give me that you insolent weakling!" said the voice

"Hello?" said the voice in a quiet and quick voice

"Is this Quysloi?" asked Marli anxiously

"Yes, and who might this be?" asked Quysloi

"…Dad…this is Marli your daughter" she managed to say

"Marli? Is this really you?!" asked Quysloi in joy

"Yes dad, it's me"

"Where are you right now?" he asked in joy

"Dad I'm in Japan, Tokyo" she said

"You got adopted?" he said in joy

"Yes dad I did, and one of my adopted parents is an inu hanyou just like me!" she said with joy

"That's great, what's the hanyou's name?" he asked

"His name is Inuyasha" she said

"Yarrashi, Inuyasha?" he asked in surprise

"Yes dad, he did say that he helped you design the Kekokennle" Marli said

"Oh yes I remember him" he knowingly

"So I did get your weapons: the Tetdibbiya and the whitya, we fought a demon…I did it with a neko hanyou named Judu" Marli said

"That's my girl!" said a proud father

"Gee thanks dad" she said with joy

"I want you to come and visit me at the Kekokennle in Australia if your adopted parents allow you to" he said normally

"Yeah, great idea dad…but when?" she said with joy

"Well any time suits me" he said

Marli turned her head to Inuyasha and Kagome "Hey can I see my Dad at the Kekokennle in Australia? Please?" she asked with a smile

"Sure honey" said Kagome sweetly agreeing

"Yeah sure" said Inuyasha agreeing

"They both said yes!" she said with joy

"That's great news!" said her father

"Do want to go there next week on Saturday? I have a meeting I have to attend over there in Sydney at the Sydney museum to discuss plans for rooms" said Inuyasha thoughtfully

"Yes Dad!" she said looking at Inuyasha

"He said I can come next week on Saturday, he has a meeting in Sydney at the Sydney Museum!"

"When do want me to meet you and them their?" he asked

Marli turned her head to Inuyasha "When do want to meet him there?" asked Marli

"Well meeting starts at 10:00am and goes till 1:00pm…so I think 1:30 we'll meet there" explained Inuyasha

"Is 1:30pm ok dad" Marli said as she put her head back to the phone.

"Yes that will be fine, I will be wearing a dark red suit and I will be waiting out the front of the museum" he father explained

"Ok (turns her head to Inuyasha and tells him what he just said)" she said happily

"Yeah that's ok" said Inuyasha thoughtfully

"So Marli, tell me about life after I left you" asked her dad

"Well at the orphanage as far back as I remember they treated me very bad, I never even knew I was an inu-hanyou…they usually just called me mutt or mutt face"

"So what have you been up to dad?" asked Marli

"Well…I am getting good bussiness at the Kekokennle, a secret demon night club" he said

"Thats great dad, do you know where mum is?" asked Marli

"No I'm afraid I don't, but I know she is in NSW some where…well that's what she told me" he siad with a sad tone.

"I'm going to look for mum" she repeated in a happy tone."A good idea now, go to google and search Rihanna Marrilan Wendy Doumon, you will get a much more precise.

"I'm going to look for mum" she repeated in a happy tone.

"A good idea now, go to google and search Rihanna Marrilan Wendy Doumon, you will get a much more precised search" he said happily

"Ok dad I'll search that later"

"So Marli, do you speak your adopted language?" asked Marli's dad

"Hai" said Marli

"What?" he said confussed

"Yes dad I do, I go to school here too and have great friends" she said happily

"What school do you go to?" asked her dad happily

"I go to Kagriashi high school, its a new school" said Marli

"Oh ok" said Marli's dad"

Marli and her father talked about lots of things until it was time to go, they both hung up feeling like a million and one dollars…

"Marli deer, Inuyasha honey? Teas going to be ready soon, were've having ramen noodles!" yelled out Kagome

As soon as the two hanyou's heard the word 'ramen' they both raced to the table to find a bowl of ramen and a pair of chop sticks on the side, Kagome sat down and started to eat while the two hanyou's ate very fast.

Hours had passed and every one was in bed sleeping soundly until moring came and every one got up and went about their bussiness getting ready for their day. After getting ready they all went to have some toast for breakfast…

"Marli deer? You know how Yumi has that demon inside of her?" asked Kagome

"Yeah?" said Marli looking up

"Well I think its clearing up faster than I thought so I think that tomorrow can be her last one don't you think?" asked Kagome

"Yeah good idea" said Marli

As soon as everyone was finished their breakfast Inuyasha said that they have to go.

"Ok everyone lets go" he said happily

Everyone got their bags and things and went out the door and into the car to face another day in the big city of Tokyo. When they dropped Marli off they said goodbye and then left her at the front of the school where her friends were with Joudou and his friends? Huh? What was going on here?

Marli went over to investergate this…

"Hey guys whats up?" she said looking around at all of them happily

"Hey Marli whats up" they all said

"Hey Marli these are all my buds I'd like you to meet all of them" he said thoughtfully

Marli met all of his buds, they all started to chat to eachother about how there's to much homewok and some of the teachers can be just so annoying.

"Oh and hey Yumi?" said Marli with a big smile accross her face.

"Yes" replied Yumi

"Tomorrow is the last day of the (starts whisper) scar wink" said Marli with a smile.

"What about we have a sleep over? Or some kind of celebration?" asked Yumi

"Kool what celbration?" said one of the boys

"Well its kinda complecated" said Marli with a sweat drop

All the girls and Rokou sweat dropped.

The bell rang and that was the signal to get to class and not be late.Finally everyone was seated and class was about to start, this class was music class and every one had to learn about the music note thingys and stuff like that.

Marli and her friends often sat at the back of the class so they could whisper different things with out the teacher telling them off.

(A/N: don't worry they still listened in class)

Soon school was over and Rokou left his buddies to go with the girls to help out with Yumi's little sickness at Marli's house, the group got on the bus and yeah you know what happens.

The group are in Marli's room, Yumi got into her Pyjama's and got into Marli's bed shaking, the group sat around her and Yashi rubbed in the antidote on her wrist while the others held her down in the blanket. After all that was done Rokou took of his anklet and became neko-hanyou, he used his hypnotism powers to put her into a deep. After that the group studied and chatted about the celebration tomorrow.

Hours later Marli's friends had gone home and Marli was sitting down with her parents having some sushi for tea. They all talked about their day and what was going to happen tomorrow, Marli thought this would be the perfect time to ask if she could invite her friends and Rokou to a sleep over in her room. However, Inuyasha wasn't fond of having Rokou sleep in her room…

But after some of Marli's sweet talk he was finally comfortable with it.

More hours later Marli got into bed and txt everybody to see if they had their parents permission to stay at her house for the celbration.

"r u aloud 2 sleep at my house tomorrow night?…plz bring chips or cake along or something like that" Marli said in a txt that she sent out to her friends and Rokou.

Here's what they all said:

"Yes, I'm aloud YAY!!!" txted Yumi

"Oh yeah, I'm ready 2 celebrate!" txted Yashi

"Yup, dads 100 cool with it" txted Rokou

"Yeah, mum said I could" txted Shinmae

" Yes! I'm aloud 2" txted Ami

"Everythings cool with my parents" txted Lyoko

After reading all the txt messages Marlki had a good feeling in her stomach as she put the phone down and went to sleep…

Sorry all you guys I took too long, my mum had to borrow my laptop to finish her reports, so I had no accesses to any computer, well I did but mum took the mouse for the home computer because she just couldn't 'stand' the mouse pad. She wouldn't let me use MY laptop coz she was afraid of me losing all her work. She couldn't use the home computer coz when she out her USB in it said something like not formatted properly…so if you know what it means please tell me what it means in the review please… Yeah I know it sux but hang in there!

I am begging you all, please review coz I want to know how I'm doing…I'm going crazy here!

**Movie trailer: What will happen next time? What will happen at the party? Will it be good? Well only one way 2 find out-read it and make sure you review too. (A/N sorry the movie trailer is kinda crap, it the only thing I could think of)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I don't own the Inuyasha characters so don't sue me ok? Ya got that? Huh? Huh?...LOL XD

Randa15 is back with another chapter! Yes you red it right another chapter and sorry for the delay.

**Last time**

**Marli and Inuyasha went to the computer and Inuyasha looked up the name Quysloi, he found the name and address to the place.**

**12 587 00 was the number that they had found…**

"**Marli would you like to do the honours of calling it?" asked Inuyasha**

"**Yes I would!" beamed Marli**

**Kagome over heard and got the wireless home phone and handed it to Marli, Marli dialled the number to make a long distance call.**

"**Hello, I'd like to make a long distance call to Australia" beamed Marli**

**Marli dialled the number…**

"Oi this is Gubba speaking whose this?" said in an over annoyed voice

"Uh…this is Marli and I'm looking for Quysloi" Marli said quietly

"Quysloi isn't here right n-" the angry voice was cut off by one in the background

"Give me that you insolent weakling" ground a voice

"Yes this is Quysloi, and who might this be?" he asked in a quiet but calm voice

"Dad…? This is Marli and I am calling from Japan, Tokyo" she managed to say

"Marli is that really you? How did you get to Japan?" he asked surprised

"I got adopted dad" she said with a tear coming out of her eye in happiness

"You did that's wonderful any way how have you been?" he asked with happiness

"Yeah, it's been great and it a lot better than that orphanage" Marli said

"So what have you been doing these passed years?" asked her father curiously

"Well nothing special, the woman at the orphanage treated me poorly and called me mutt-face, it was horrible, but when I was adopted I was really happy" Marli explained happily

"Do you speak your adopted language and who are your adopted parents?" asked her father

"Yes I speak my adopted language and my adopted parents are Yarrashi Inuyasha and Kagome" she explained looking at them with smiles.

"Yarrashi Inuyasha? Seems familiar…" he thought

"He helped you design the Kekokennle, he told me" she explained

"Oh yes and is that how you got the number of his work files?" he asked

"Yes" she replied

"I would really like it if you and your adopted parents were to meet up with me at the Kekokennle some time" he explained

"Yeah, that sound like a really good idea" she happily beamed

(turns her head to mum and dad) "Hey mum, hey dad? My dad wants us to meet up at the Kekokennle some time, can we?" asked Marli with happiness

"Sure honey" said Kagome sweetly

"Yeah ok, we should go this time next week, Friday since I have a meeting to attend there in the next town from the Kekokennle" Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"Is Friday next week ok dad?" asked Marli sweetly

"Well anything for my daughter" he said happily

"Thanks Dad" said Marli happily

"So do you want call me when you arrive at where ever you're staying?" asked her dad thoughtfully

(Marli turns her head to Inuyasha and Kagome) "Mum, Dad? Do you want call him when we get to where ever we are staying?" asked Marli

"Yes deer that sounds like a good idea, what do you think honey?" asked Kagome turning her head towards Inuyasha

"Yeah sounds like a plan" agreed Inuyasha thoughtfully

(Marli turns back to the phone)

"You still there dad?" asked Marli

"So is everything sorted" asked her father thoughtfully

"Yes dad everything is sorted" Marli said happily

"So is there anything you'd like to know?" asked Quysloi

"Yeah…why did you and mum leave me at the orphanage?" asked Marli

"Myself and your mother. Where so called bad people, you mother was often blamed for everything in the town we used to live in for a reason, so it gave her a bad reputation and I? Well I defended your mother against other humans, demons and half demons, there were a lot of beings after us, when we had you? We couldn't let those beings kill you so we had to hide you in an orphanage…I'm sorry Marli but it was the only way" he said

"I understand dad…and…where is Mother?" asked Marli curiously

"I and your mother split after taking you to the orphanage. I went to live with my brother before I got rich and your mum said she was going to find a place in NSW…I didn't know where" he explained

"How did you get rich?" asked Marli

"Well I started up this new kind of alcohol that makes you drunk for 5 hours straight away" he happily said

"And dad who is Gubba?" asked Marli

"He's a guard but yes he is a bit stupid" he laughed

Marli and her father talked for a very long time and hung up feeling very happy…by this time is was 6:00pm, Inuyasha went out to the lounge room to watch the footy and Kagome went into the kitchen to make a start on tea. When tea was finished there was ramen noodle sitting on the table, the two hanyou's ate at brink speed while Kagome shook her head and just ate normally.

When tea was done with every one was on the couch watching Japans funniest home video's, one teenage boy was doing a sexy dance in his room, the door was open and he didn't know he was being filmed until her saw the camera and started coming after it not looking so happy.

In the add breaks they would chat about anything…

"Marli deer? You know how you, your friends and that nice boy had been looking after Yumi while studying? Well I think this should be the last time you use the antidote because she is getting much better so I thing the nice boy and your friends should celebrate tomorrow for the day, what do you think Marli?" asked Kagome sweetly

"Yeah good idea mum" said Marli looking at her mother in agreement.

Hours the two hanyou's and Kagome went to bed, Marli was in her room and thinking about the celebration that her mum had suggested so she made a txt to Rokou and the girls to see if they want to come.

"Hey do you want 2 cum 2 a celebration at my house 2morrow on Saturday? Coz I want 2 celebrate 4 Yumi's sickness and bring a snack 2 share …at 2:30pm…Marli" she sent the txt out to Rokou and the girls.

The girls and Rokou all txt 'yes' and now every thing was sorted…and Marli went straight to sleep.

In her sleep she had another dream about Judu, kissing her passionately in the flower beds of a field of yellow soft flowers, she was in heaven; staring into those eye's that were the purest of green and that golden hair just flowing and better yet Marli was in her demon form. Marli suddenly woke with a warming feeling inside of her, Marli glanced over to her alarm clock to see it was 9:00am, she could hear her parents down stairs just talking about what's gonna happen today.

Marli had a shower and got dressed into a pair of black skinnyleg pants and a light green tank top, she then headed down stairs to where her parents were eating eggs and bacon, there was a eggs and bacon on Marli seat so she sat down and started to eat.

"Ohayo gazimasu Marli" said Kagome sweetly

"Ohayo gazimau okarson" replied Marli

"Ohayo gazimasu Marli" said Inuyasha sweetly

"Ohayo gazimau odorson" replied Marli

They all ate their breakfast with smiles and laughs. When they were done Marli offered to do the dishes so she did, she got a kind smile from her mother and father. Marli did the dishes and thought about what the party was going to be like, hours passed and Marli was sitting on the couch reading a Dolly mag when she heard a knock on the door…

When she got to the door all her friends and Rokou were at the door smiling, Marli let them in and they all went up to her room.

"Um…Yumi you should go and get into your pyjamas and get into my bed ready for your last ever medicine" explained Marli

"Ok…Marli can I borrow a nightie or something?" asked Yumi

"Yeah…go into the bath room and I'll bring it in k?" said Marli

"Ok" replied Yumi as she went into the bathroom

Marli went to her draws and got out a light blue knee high nightie and took it in with Yumi and then came out. Marli went to sit around the bed with Rokou and the other girls, Yumi came out and then slipped under the covers leaving her wrist hanging out of the doona. Yashi proceeded to rub on the antidote to her wrist.

"Oh god that hurts….AHHHHHH!" screamed Yumi as Yashi was rubbing it on.

Yashi had stopped rubbing it and she was wide awake.

"You guys? Get your stuff and I want you to go down to the lounge room and I will meet you there in bout 5-10 minutes" said Rokou in a calm voice

The girls went out of the room and that left Rokou and Yumi, Rokou's back was turned to Yumi who was almost to the window, she was sneaking out.

"Ok time for bed" he said calmly as he grabbed her arm and tucked her back into bed firmly.

"Now you stay put while I use lull on you" he said

He took off his anklet that made him look human, he then looked into her eyes and then in seconds she fell straight into a deep sleep. He then went down stairs with the girls who were getting ready to watch a movie; Hows Moving Castle on the big plasma TV and all sit on the big comfy lounge.

He went to sit next to Marli who had the power of the remote, he did, Marli started the movie and soon they were deep into it, later Inuyasha and Kagome came to sit on the two single chairs on each side of the big lounge, but the group of teenagers didn't notice.

When the movie had finished, they noticed…

"Hope ya didn't mind us joining you" Inuyasha joked along with Kagome

Marli sighed and laughed.

"Ok guys we'll be back at 12:00am, we've going to have a bit of adult time" said Inuyasha winking at Kagome then getting up and picking Kagome up bridal style

Everyone sweat dropped

"Ok mum and dad hehe you can go and have your adult time" Marli said as in 'too much information mum and dad'

Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms bridal style went out the door.

"Now if anything goes wrong, call one of us" Kagome said just before she went out the door with Inuyasha.

Everyone was now chatting about what they were going to do next…

"What about we all turn up the music and then get sugar high" suggested Shinmae

"Yeah good idea" everyone agreed

Marli got her CDs out of the cupboard next to the TV and then put on Bob Sinclair- rock this party and some other upbeat music, everyone was dancing around drinking soft drink and getting high on sugar. They did this until they got the neighbours from next door knock on their door, all of them went to answer it and it was a middle aged man.

"FUCKING TURN THAT POP CRAP DOWN OR I'LL HAVE THE COPS ON TO YOU ALL YOU DISRUPTIVE TEENAGERS" he yelled

But the teenagers just cracked up laughing and slammed the door on the angry middle aged man. But still there was another bang instead of a knock on the door, Marli opened it and yelled at him.

"NO YOU FUCK OFF, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT US LIKE THAT, ESPECIALY ME ONE OF THE YARRASHI DAUGHTERS, I CAN HAVE SECURITY GAURDS ON TO YOU!" Marli screamed and then slammed the door shut.

Everyone cheered her and assumed that he hadn't called the police because it kept kinda quiet. The group went back to the lounge.

"What was all the yelling about you guys?" asked Yumi yawning from the top of the stair still Marli's nightie.

Yumi came down the stairs…

"You'll never guess what happened Yumi; the next door neighbour came to the house and started skitzen up about what he called 'techno crap' pumping up and so we slammed the door on him and then he banged on it so Marli opened it up again and she Yelled: NO YOU FUCK OFF, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT US LIKE THAT, ESPECIALY ME ONE OF THE YARRASHI DAUGHTERS, I CAN HAVE SECURITY GAURDS ON TO YOU!...oh god it was so funny" Lyoko cracked up and so did everyone else.

"Get dressed Yumi and lets go out and have a bit of fun down the street" said Ami

"OK!" Yumi bolted back up to Marli's room to changed back into her clothes, as soon as she did that they were off, but then Marli told her friends to go and hide in the bushes because she was going to knick knock on the neighbours door.

Marli went at demon speed and knocked on the door then hid in a tree above the bush, you then see the angry middle aged man ranting on and on.

"FUCKEN HELL I WILL KILL WHO EVER DID THAT…GRRR THEY WILL GET A STEAK THROUGH THEIR HEART" he yelled out as the teenagers giggled a bit and then headed off down the street when the skitzed maniac was gone.

They went down the street and looked in some shops for about an hour and then went to the arcade to play some video games. They were all tired so they went back to Marli's place, when they got back they saw the skitzed up middle aged man knocking on the door and getting very impatiently. So Marli told everyone to stay out of site until he was gone.

They group watched a few movies and then it was at that point it was time to go home, Marli thanked each of them for staying and then walked them out to the bus stop as she waited with them talking about the fun time they had together, the bus soon arrived and then took them away and Marli waved as they waved back to her with smiles.

It was now 11:36 and Marli was getting really tired so she went back to the her room and the shrine, got into her pyjama's then got into bed and fell straight to sleep waiting for the next day to arrive.

I am really sorry you guys, I couldn't get to the net coz we had to keep the phone line free and I couldn't get to my lap top coz my mum was hogging it for her work and that's why this chapter took so long, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Movie Trailer: what will happen when Marli wakes up? What will happen with her parents when they get back? Well only one way to find out; wait for it and read it…**

I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter up coz it depends on if I can get to a computer with internet or not, but hang in there, it'll come just be patient.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ok lets get this straight…I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS so don't sue me!

Hi people I have got another chapter up and I am sorry for all the delays I am giving you all, please find it in your hearts to forgive me. Ok now here it is…

**Last time:**

**The group watched a few movies and then it was at that point it was time to go home, Marli thanked each of them for staying and then walked them out to the bus stop as she waited with them talking about the fun time they had together, the bus soon arrived and then took them away and Marli waved as they waved back to her with smiles.**

**It was now 11:36 and Marli was getting really tired so she went back to the her room and the shrine, got into her pyjama's then got into bed and fell straight to sleep waiting for the next day to arrive. **

Marli was having the same dream as last light, she sat up panting, she glanced at her alarm clock that showed 9:39am.

"Man why do I keep having that dream, it's like so wired…yet heart warming" she said dreamily as she fell back into her bed sighing.

Marli got up on a lazy Sunday morning, she got what she was going to wear; a pair of navy track suit and a red tank top, she then went into the shower and then as soon as she was done with all that she put her human bracelet on and went down stairs to where her parents were.

"Good morning Marli" beamed Inuyasha and Kagome

"Good morning mum, good morning dad" Marli replied as she sat down to a bowl of porridge on the table

Marli ate while her parents ate as well, it was mid spring and Marli's birthday was in a few weeks she was going to be 16, yes sweet 16…

"Hey mum, hey dad I'm going to be 16 in a few weeks" Marli beamed

"Wow Marli!" beamed Inuyasha and Kagome

"Yeah I didn't think I would actually make it to 16…" Marli looked down

"Marli what wrong?" asked Inuyasha caringly

"Well back at the orphanage they said they were going to toss me out on the street when I turned 16, they would taunt me and call me mutt-face or dog shit or a worthless half bread and stuff like that" Marli put her head in her hands and started to cry.

Kagome and Inuyasha went on one side of her and comforted her in her grief as she sobbed.

"Well you've here now and nobody can hurt you deer" Kagome comforted her

"doumor arigoto gazimusu okarson, adorson" she thanked them

Days went by and it came to the day that Marli was finally going to meet up with her father for the very first time, well that she could remember of, she had changed her hair to make it more thicker, got rid of the side part and got her hair cut.

Marli was still asleep until Kagome came in shaking her softly.

"Sweety, sweety wake up honey, todays the day we go to Australia" she said softly and then went to open up the curtains.

Marli yawned and got up slowly for it was 8:00am, they were leaving at 10:00am on their private jet later, she said good morning to her mother and father and then got her clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready while walking passed her 2 big suit cases that she packed last night.

She then went back up to her room to have a shower then get dressed and stuff, she came out of the bathroom with a black pair of jeans, red heeless shoes on, a light pink shirt and a Von Dutch blue jacket on, after going back into the bathroom to apply her make-up she went down stairs packed her make-up in her bag.

"Marli let me help you with that" said Inuyasha taking both her big bags out to the car while leaving Marli to carry her small make-up bag.

Kagome was waiting out side leaning on the front of the car, she saw Inuyasha lifting Marli's suit cases…

"Wow your generous….aaaaand sexy" she said to Inuyasha in a seductive tone

"Oh why thank you" he said back in seductive tone

Inuyasha put the suit cases in the boot with Inuyasha's and Kagome's stuff then Marli got in the back and Inuyasha got in the drivers seat, Inuyasha started the car and soon they where off to the airport where their private jet was. Inuyasha had a word with the poilot…

"Can you go a little this time, like being there at 3:30pm" said Inuyasha cooly as he took his seat in the jet

When they got there the airport the baggage handler took their bags on his trolley then wheeled it to the jet to be loaded on to the jet while Kagome, Inuyasha and Marli were getting on, Marli was in the middle of Inuyasha and Kagome, the seats where very cushiony complete with a flight attendant.

As soon as everything was good to go, the jet took off.

"You all right Marli, are ya novice?" asked Inuyasha looking down at her

"Yeah I'm fine dad" she replied looking him back in the eye

"Would you two like some gormae (don't know how to spell that) bacon and eggs?" asked Kagome

"Yes please" said both the hanyou's in happiness

Kagome pushed the button for the flight attendant, she came out…

"Yes may I help you?" she said nicely

"Yes, thankyou we'd like 3 plates of gormae bacon and eggs please" Kagome said

"That won't take long" she said with a smile as she went to the curtain thing to prepare.

20 minutes later she handed out the breakfast to them with a smile then went back to the curtain thing.

Kagome and the two hanyou's ate their breakfast as they were talking about what they were going to do when they got there, Inuyasha was going to call Quysloi on his mobile but was stopped by Kagome who told him that it will muck up the flight.

Hours passed and soon they were there, the plain had just landed, Kagome and the two hanyou's got off the plain. (A/N: don't worry the hanyou's were wearing their human Jewellery). The baggage handler delt with all their bags and stuff, after going through what you had to go through when you arrived there, Inuyasha had organised them to have a limo to take them to a five star hotel located in the middle of Sydney kinda near where Inuyasha had to have his meeting. When they got there and un-packed Inuyasha's mobile rang, it was the people who were holding the meeting; they said that they were going to postponed it to Monday 3:00pm until 7:00pm so that left them time to have fun.

This time Inuyasha was aloud to ring Quysloi so he did.

"Hello?" answered Inuyasha

"Yes this is Quysloi, how may I help you?" said Quysloi

"This is Yarrashi, Inuyasha" he said

"Ahh Inuyasha where are you staying?" Quysloi said happily

"I am staying at the Royal Sydney hotel room 19, are you going to come now?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes! I will be right over" Quysloi said excited

They both hung up…

"Hey Marli your dads coming here right now, so I think it would be a good idea if you took the human bracelet off so he knows it you" he said to Marli as he was taking his off from his ankle

The family was sitting on the couch waiting for that knock on the door, minutes passed until…

"knock, knock hello?" said a mans voice

The two hanyou's and Kagome answered the door, there stood an inu-youkai in a black business suit with his silver hair to the side, he looked at Marli…

"Marli? Is that you?" he said

"Dad?!" she said with excitement

"Yes that's me" said Quysloi

Marli through her arms around her dad…

"Oh dad I have longed to meet you for a very long time" she said in excitement as he hugged back.

"You should come in" Kagome said in a welcoming tone

"Oh ok" said Quysloi happily

The group all sat down at the table and chairs…

"So hows everything?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes pretty good thankyou" Quysloi replied

"Dad what have you been up to? Can I see the Kekokennle? Can I? Can I?" Marli asked jumping up and down on her seat

"Offcourse you can Marli" he said putting a hand on her shoulder with a smile

"Do we go and check it out now?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, why not…I'll arrange a limo to pick us up" said Quysloi

Everyone agreed and the non humans put there human bracelets on and soon they were out the front waiting for the limo to arrive. A silver limo arrived and picked them up, they drove into a tunnel to a dead end, the limo driver pressed a hand on the wall and it immediately became a stainless steel door.

Everyone walked in, there were inu-youkais everywhere and some hanyous having a drink or hanging out at the louge area or playing pool or in the battle and combat room or video games and internet room ect. This place had every thing. Kagome was given a few strange looks since she was human but they were with the owner of the whole Kekokennle so they were alright.

"Everyone? I'd like you to meet my daughter Marli" Quysloi stopped to announce

"G'day Marli" everyone said happily

"Hi" was Marli's only shy response

The group then walked into a staff only room, it was really modern and stuff, they sat there and talked about stuff, it looked like it was his home coz there was other doors, tv and kitchem. The two hanyou's and Kagome sat down on the lounge.

"So Marli have you met any other half demons or demons?" asked Quysloi

"Yes there are lots at my school" she explained

"Marli you know what I used to do before I met your mother? You know when I was your age?" asked Quysloi

"No, what did you do dad?" asked Marli

"Well me and my friends got together and formed the demon busters team, what we would do is we would kill off bad demons and stuff" he explained

"Wait there for a second" Quysloi said in a fatherly tone

Quysloi went out the off another door and then came back with a black leather back-pack-complete with guns and ammo ect. thing and a whole lot of small metal boxes in it. Marli picked it up and surprisingly it was heavy.

"Well we did buy the old fire brigade place on the out skirts of Tokyo" exclaimed Inuyasha

"Yes you could use that as your head quarters" said Kagome

"Great idea!" said Marli's dad

"Kool! What a kool part time job!" beamed Marli

"The demons only come at night so you'll be fine for school and stuff" said Inuyasha

"Hey dad?" said Marli looking at Quysloi

"Yes?" he replied with a smile

"Can I look around the Kekokennle?" asked Marli politely

"Yeah sure why not…oh and I almost forgot heres your pass bracelet so you can come here any time, this bracelet allows you to go any where in the Kekokennle in any door or room" said Quysloi

"Gee thanks dad" she said walking out of the door and out into the bar area

She went out to have a look around while still in her hanyou form, she went out and then went to a door that had a Inu-youkai muscly body guard so Marli showed him the bracelet and he let her in.

She was then in a dark room but as soon as she turned on the lights, it was like it was a women's room. There was a big canopy bed with whispy baby pink material, there was a dressing table with make-up, perfume and all this other girly stuff spread out all over it. there was also a oval shaped mirror that had boards that have been painted gold. The carpet was long fluffy and white, there was a white bedside table with a pink old fashioned lamp sitting on it with a picture of a girl not much older than herself.

She looked to be a full dog demon, she was kinda pretty and strangely looked a bit like Marli's father.

There was a plazma tv with cable, dvd and video player and a big CD player with a CD stand with all the CD's that were popular, on her book shelf there was a whole lot of anime/manga dvds/video's and other movies like click, south park movie, My step mother is an alien and stuff like that.

"Oi what the hell are ya doin in ma room?!" said a teen girl Aussie voice from behind her

Sorry end of chapter, you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out who it is…I am really sorry for the delay you guys and guess what? My mum has finished with my computer so I will be able to post in chapters more earlier yay! So tune in for the next chapter (I'm sorry I don't know when that will but it won't be as long as last time). I hope you enjoyed reading this chappie!

**MOVIE TRAILER: Who is the teen behind her? Will the teen girl be enemy or friend? What will happen with her dad? Well find out in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hey yo whats up. I'm back with another chapter so stay tuned

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters so please don't sue me

**Last time:**

**There was a plazma tv with cable, dvd and video player and a big CD player with a CD stand with all the CD's that were popular, on her book shelf there was a whole lot of anime/manga dvds/video's and other movies like click, south park movie, My step mother is an alien and stuff like that. **

"**Oi what the hell are ya doin in ma room?!" said a teen girl Aussie voice from behind her**

Marli turned around quickly to find the door wide open, another inu-youkai dressed in a black tank top, cargo grey army pants and black strap high heels. She had her hair out and she was wearing lip gloss.

"For your information I would be Marli-Quysloi's daughter and I have a bracelet on that says I'm aloud any where in this building, ya got that?" she said with her hands on her hips with attitude

"Excuse me? Quysloi's daughter would be me and only me so why don't you get your hanyou ass out of my room and off this property k?" she smart mouthed back

"Your not Quysloi's daughter so stop making a big act anyway my dad would of told me if I had a stuck up skank for a sister" She smart mouthed back

"So…" Quysloi started when he just entered the room

"Dad, theres an imposter skank" the girls said at exactly the same time.

"Hey don't copy me skank" said them both looking at eachother

"You are both my daughters" he laughed

"Dad how come you didn't tell me on the phone?" Marli asked with an eye brow raised

"Well I wanted to wait until we had dinner together" said her dad

Marli and her sister both sweat dropped and slapped a hand on their head

"Dad ya mind telling me what my sister's name is?" asked Marli

"Your sister's name is Avill" Said her father

"Sheesh this is going to be really embarrassing, having a hanyou as a sister" she said with a half smile

"And I'm sure it will be embarrassing having a total stuck skank for a sister too" she said back

"Will you two stop that crap and get along?!" said her dad trying to break up the bitch fight

Now c'mon you we are going to have dinner now so just get along will you?!" angered their Dad

They both sighed and then followed their dad to a round dinning table in the outside area where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting, the two daughters took a seat and Quysloi served up tea from the babie, there was already bread and salad on the table so everyone started to eat.

"Uh dad? May I ask who these people are" said Avrill looking at Inuyasha and Kagome

"These people are Marli's adopted parents from Japan" explained her father

"Hey hey Marli do you speak Japanese?" she asked eyeing her

"Ohhh nah I don't speak Japanese and I've lived there for like a year" Marli said sarcastically (A/N: she speaks Japanese she's just being sarcastic)

Marli and Avrill giving themselves evil looks every now and again. Inuyasha decided to start a conversation.

"So how is the Kekokennle going?" asked Inuyasha talking to Quysloi

"Yeah it's going very well thank you and how is Yarrashi incorporated going?" replied Quysloi

"You mean your adopted parents own Yarrashi incorporated?" said Avrill in surprise

"Hai" said Marli

"Errr what?" asked Avrill

"It means yes in Japanese" explained Marli

"What school do you go to Marli" asked Avrill in interest

"Kagrashi high school, it's in the middle of Tokyo and what school do you go to?" replied Marli

"I got to Sydney heart high school, in the middle of Sydney" she replied

"kool" Marli said coolly

The two sisters talked for a bit more as they got to know each other a little more until Avrill…

"You wanna come to my room and we can muck around?" offered Avrill

The two sisters went to Avrills room and shut the door behind her, the girls both sat on the bed and chatted…

"Sorry about the whole hanyou thing, I never really knew that I had a sister until a few hours ago so it was a bit of a surprise" she explained with her head looking occasionally down

"That's ok, I didn't really know I had a sister either, and I really only found out who my mother was and I only know the state where she is located in" Marli said

"Well my mum is with a Tiger demon in Paris somewhere, I haven't been able to contact her either" Avrill explained

"So how did you get here in the first place?" asked Marli

"Well my mum was broke and said she was going to go to Paris to this job and come back and get me, but then I got the call that she was going to stay in Paris with a Tiger demon" explained Avrill

"Well I was told by dad that my mum was known as a bad person but she wasn't she was just blamed for everything so dad stuck up for her, they fell in love, had me then they weren't able to be together because people were chasing them and me so they thought I would be safe at that horrible orphanage" Explained Marli

"What happened there?" asked Avrill

"Will the women there weren't very nice, they would call me names like: mutt-face, half breed and names like that" explained Marli

"My god, I've never had that happened to me before accept one time this whore tried to bully me and I accidentally used my demon powers (I had my human bracelet on) and I got suspended for a month because I broke her arm smashing her into a wall and man did I get grounded by dad" Avrill laughed

"Oh well this one time my friends showed me what had been written on the girls toilets, it was all this racist stuff about me so I cried a little, told the school and then after school (I had my hum bracelet on) I follow the scent off the girls toilets and I totally bashed the girl who did it!" laughed Marli

"Wow" said Avrill

"Yeah I know" she said

"Hey you want me to show you around a bit?" asked Avrill

"Yeah sure sis" she said

Marli and Avrill went around until they got to a see through glass door where they saw Gubba sitting at an office with a phone.

"This is Gubba I'll show you something really kool" giggled Avrill

Avrill got out her motoroller black mobile phone and called a number…1800 364 33666.

Gubba's phone started to ring then he picked it up…

"Ello this is Gubba speaking whose this?" he said in an Aussie voice

Then Marli heard Avrill say something on her mobile phone in a low guy's voice

"Yes this is Chad Sexington I was wandering if my girl friend Amanda Huggingkiss at the bar?"

"Yeah mate please hold" he said as he called the bar

Avrill dragged Marli to the bar…

"Now watch this" she said giggling

The bar tender at the bar got his little microphone and got everyone's attention

"Everyone can I have your attention there is a Chad Sexington looking for his girlfriend Amanda Huggingkiss?!" he said

(A/N: I've been watching too much of Moe's tavern off the Simpsons LOL)

Everyone just cracked up laughing in the whole bar. The girls ran out of the bar and Avrill listened to see if Gubba was still there and he was.

"OI If I ever get a hold of you ya gonna get it mate!" Gubba yelled not knowing it was Avrill calling.

By now it was 9:30pm and the girls were just laughing so hard.

"OMG I don't believe you did that Avrill" teased Marli

"I know!" replied Avrill

Marli's phone started to ring…

"Hello?"

"Ahh com ban wa okaason"

Marli started speak Japanese to her mother so Avrill was clueless of what was going on.

Marli was finished with her conversation…

"Mum says I have to come back to the dinner table and your dad says you have to come back as well because that's where they all are" explained Marli

"Ok let's go" said Avrill

They got back to the outside dinning table there was Inuyasha and kagome saying goodbye to Quysloi.

"Marli where've gonna head back to the hotel room now so lets go" said Inuyasha

"OK just a sec" said Marli

Marli through her arms around her father and said stuff like I'm gonna miss you and then her sister, then her and her sister got each others numbers and then they caught a taxi home to their hotel.

When they got back the family got ready for bed, there was two bedrooms and one bathroom Inuyasha and Kagome slept together in the double bed in there and Marli had a double bed all to herself, they all said good night and then went to bed really tired.

Marli woke to the soft shaking of Inuyasha's hand on her shoulders, he was in his work suit.

"Marli wake up, breakfast is here" said Inuyasha softly

"Oh good morning dad" Marli said in a yawn as she was getting out of bed

Inuyasha and Marli went to sit at the table and chairs in the TV area, there was pancakes with maple syrup and butter.

"Good morning honey" said kagome sweetly in her work clothes as well

"Morning mum" replied Marli sweetly as she sat down with Inuyasha to eat

"Marli? Me and your mother are going to be in meetings all day so are you going to be alright to stay here on your own?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah…do you mind if I invite Avrill my sister over?" asked Marli

"Yeah why not, just stay out of trouble" said Kagome

"I'll stay out of trouble" said Marli innocently

"We''l be going soon so we'll see you at 9:00pm" said Inuyasha leaving the plate on the table and leaving with his hand around Kagome's waist

"Bye mum, bye dad" said Marli with an angle smile spread across her face.

Inuyasha and Kagome had left and had left Marli alone with free room service, cable tv with every channel, an internet computer with broadband, a big sterio and phone to call up her sister up on.

She had a shower and then got dressed into a pink tracksit saying Von Dutch and a long sleeve white top. She did her hair and didn't bother to put on her human bracelet since it was her sister and all.

It was now 10:49pm so Marli decided to call up her sister to have a bit of fun and a muck around in her hotel and stuff so their gonna have some 'sister time', she dialed the number and Avrill answered…

"Hello Avrill speaking?"

"Hey sis what's up?" replied Marli in a happy tone

"Hey Marli" replied Avrill

"Do you want to come to my hotel room? It's got everything internet, cable, free room service and stuff. You want to come?" Marli asked

"Yeah just let me ask dad first" she said as she asked dad in the background and he said yes

"I'm aloud to go! I'll come down now and I have to be home by 8:00pm seya" she said happily

"Seya" they both hung up and Marli got everything was ready

About 15 minutes later she heard a knock on the door, so she went to answer it knowing who it was.

And it was Avrill.

"Let's have some fun!" she said as Marli let her in

"Yeah!" Marli replied

Sorry you guys but end of chapter, until next time. But please stay tuned there will be another chapter coming soon! Thank you all for reading and I think I'm going to go passed 20 on the chapter department coz this is taking longer than I thought.

The axe wielding maniac and lots of other bad people are out which leaves me more time to type up some more chapters and my mum just started a new job! (yay) please read and review because I want to know how I'm going.


	19. sorry everyone

**sorry every1 but this chapter coming up may take some time since I have alot on so please stay tuned **


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters so don't sue me you won't get any money out of me (hahahahahhahahah)**

I am back with another chapter so read it while you're here, sorry for the wait guys, I got banned from the internet because I was there too long so my mum banned me for 2 weeks (That's sooo unfair).

**Last time:**

"**I'm aloud to go! I'll come down now and I have to be home by 8:00pm seya" she said happily **

"**Seya" they both hung up and Marli got everything was ready**

**About 15 minutes later she heard a knock on the door, so she went to answer it knowing who it was.**

**And it was Avrill.**

"**Let's have some fun!" she said as Marli let her in**

"**Yeah!" Marli replied**

The hanyou and her half sister went over to the big CD player and decided to put on Bob Sinclare-rock this party so they did and they pumped the sound right up.

_Me seh me waan see everybody on move  
Dancehall  
Dollarman coming at ya  
We just waan big up Cutee B  
Bob Sinclar  
It's a dance thing, yuh see me  
It's the way just bounce  
Yeah  
Everybody dance now!  
_

Marli and Arill dance around like maniacs doing what they do on the film clip ( go  
Whoo!  
Let's go  
Rock, rock, say what, rock  
Let's go  
Everybody dance now!

Chorus 1:  
Rock this party  
Dance everybody  
Make it hot in this party  
Don't stop, move your body  
Rock this party  
Dance everybody  
Make it hot in this party  
Everybody dance now  


Marli and Avrill by this time start yell singing the words out

_  
Don't know what's on your mind  
Yuh come fi have a good time  
Me waan yuh wine your waistline  
Me waan yuh shake your behind  
I'm in a dancing mood  
Gyal and I'm feeling good  
This is my favorite tune  
Put on your dancing shoes  
Gonna mek yuh feel so good tonight gyal  
Me gonna mek yuh feel alright _

Chorus 2:  
I came to rock at this party  
Cause I can make you feel alright  
Sweet boy, you're rocking your body  
I'll get you straight to the night  
Oh oh, you want this body  
Oh oh, you want it now  
Sweet boy, you're rocking your body  
Cause I'm gon make you mine tonight

Du du du du  
Let's go  
Du du du du  
Whoo  
Du du du du  
Let's go  
Du du du du du du du  
Du du du du Dance! Dance!  
Du du du du Now everybody move (move)  
Du du du du Now everybody shake (shake)  
Du du du du Now everybody  
Everybody dance now!

inna di dance  
Gyal waan test yuh  
Don't stand a chance  
Gotta look better than then  
It's just nice and than then  
Hold me tight gyal, hold me tight (what)  
Wipe me off! (let's go)  
Just dry me off!

Chorus 2

Du du du du  
Let's go  
Du du du du  
Whoo  
Du du du du  
Let's go  
Du du du du du du du  
Du du du du Dance! Dance!  
Du du du du Now everybody move (move)  
Du du du du Now everybody shake (shake)  
Du du du du Now everybody  
Everybody dance now!

Chorus 1

Shhhh gyal wine and flex (yeah)  
Shhhh tell dem seh a yuh a di best (yeah)  
Yuh look better gyal  
Yuh look better  
Show dem your move gyal  
Show dem your move

Chorus 2

(a/n: if the lyrics are wrong? Complain to this site: don't be a baby whiner and come crying to me NO FLAMES)

Marli and Avrill then go to the fridge, Marli makes gets out two bottles of already made with water red cordial, she comes out and hands one to her sister Avrill then Avrill suggests a good game.

"Hey Marli? you see that office chair over there? Bring it here and I'll show you something" she said with a smile.

"K" Marli went over to get the office chair from the computer and then brang it over to where Avrill was…

"Now I'll explain the rules of this game to you ok: you get on the chair and let me push you, you take a drink of the cordial and then yell 'sugar high' and you also stop yourself from crashing into the walls k?" explained Avrill as Marli got on the chair ready to go.

Avrill turned it on 'wind it up-Gwen Staffarni' and then proceeded to push Marli into a clear space, Marli took a sip.

"SUGAR HIGH!!!" yelled Marli after she took a sip of red cordial

Marli almost crashed into the wall as she laughed her head off then it was Avrill turn, Avrill got on the chair, Marli pushed her and then she took a large gulp of red cordial.

"SUGAR HIGH!!!" Avrill yelled in laughter

Just then there was a knock on the door, Marli looked out the peeping whole and saw it was a white thin haired man with purple markings on his cheeks and a moon crescent on his four head, he wore a morone business suit with a light blue tie. Strangely he had a big fluffy thing over his shoulder. Marli opened the door forgetting to put her human bracelet on.

"Yes? Who are you?" Marli said as if she were questioning him

"I am Sesshomaru and what are you doing in my brother and my sister in laws hotel room?" he started off nice then became a little rude

"Your brother is Inuyasha right?" Marli asked leaning against the frame of the door with an attitude

"Yes I am" he said impatiently

"Well I just so happen to be his adopted daughter Marli so I'm aloud in here" she said with attitude

"Where is Inuyasha?" he said in his board tone

"He's at a meeting and he won't be back until like 8 tonight so he let me stay here with my sis" said Marli

"Right ok, can you tell him I stopped by?" he asked coldly

"K" she said looking at the ground pursing her lips

"Goodbye" he said coldly as her walked away.

"Who was that sis?" Avrill asked from well inside the hotel room still sitting on the office chair

"He told me he was Inuyasha's brother or something" she said walking back to her sister.

"Oh ok…" said Avrill

About a minute later Avrill and Marli went on the computer to go on the internet, Marli went to google and decided this was a good time to look up her mothers name 'Rehanna' she typed into Google.

It came up with this site-I am looking for my daughter…Marli clicked on it and look what she found, a photo of a middle aged woman with light brown hair and blue eye's.

"Could…that be mum?" asked Marli in a quiet voice

"Well lets read it and find out" said Arill in a determined voice

_Hello my name is Rehanna DeBave, I have a Hanyou daughter that I am missing and that I would love to find._

_That I know of she is in a orphanage in Brisbane. My lover and me had to separate because people where after us and that if they found out we had produced a child they would kill us as well as my daughter and if she is reading this? I love her very much and I would like to meet up with her some day._

Marli was touched my this and she wanted to meet her mother, her tears came out as Avrill put a friendly arm over her sister, she sobbed for a bit but then decided to go on a funny film clip site, they watched lots of funny film clips and they were tired so they went to the phone and decided to make a few prank calls so they did.

Avrill put the phone on speaker phone so they could both talk, Arvill dialed a number 1800 reverse…

"Hello 1800 reverse how can I help you?" said a young women's voice

"Hello can I make a reverse charge call on Wolly Mcshit? he lives in wanderland" Avrill said in simple voice.

"No, and stop pranking" she said in a serious voice then hung up

The girls burst out laughing, Marli then thought it was a good idea to get some tea so she called room service.

"Hi I'd like to order 4 burgers and chips and 2 bowls of chocolate ice cream please" said Marli on the phone

When the food arrived the girls ate and watched Cowboy bebop on cable, then as they finished their meal and the anime cartoon finished Marli realized something.

"My parents will be back soon so we better clean the place up fast!" said Marli

The girls got work on cleaning the place up to the way it was, they finished as Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

"So how did you girls go" asked Inuyasha

"What did you get up to deer?" asked Kagome

"Well we talked, played music and stuff and yeah…oh and I forgot to mention: your brother Sesshomaru dropped by to see you" said Marli said Marli

"Oh right…"Inuyasha said looking down a little.

"Dad I didn't know you had a brother" she said in surprise

"Well you do now" he said simply

"Well I better be getting back" said Avrill going out of the room "seya sis" she said happily.

"Seya sis" Marli called out

"Honey did you have tea?" asked Kagome

"Yeah mum, I had tea" she said happily

The family were now sitting down on the couch watching TV for a while but then at 10:00pm they all went to bed, Marli slept all through the night until she heard a knock on the door.

She heard Inuyasha get up and answer it, she peeked out her door to see it was…

Sorry this chapter took soooooooo long, it wasn't my fault, my mum got angry and banned me from the internet for 2 weeks.

**Movie Trailer: Who is that at the door? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!**

Sorry this chapie took so long but I got banned from the net by my rents and I didn't have much time since school just started but I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will have chapter 19 up and running soon!


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters so don't sue me!!!_

**Last time**

**The family were now sitting down on the couch watching TV for a while but then at 10:00pm they all went to bed, Marli slept all through the night until she heard a knock on the door.**

**She heard Inuyasha get up and answer it, she peeked out her door to see it was…**

Inuyasha went up to answer the door and guess who it was?

"Errrr…who are you" asked Inuyasha to a brown hair woman with blue eye's. (Inu is in hanyou form)

"I am Rihanna, Marli's biological mother" she said in straight voice

"WHAT!" Marli said running to the door (she is in hanyou form too)

Marli stopped dead at the door looking at the woman in front of her.

"Mo…th…er?" she managed to say

"Yes, I am your mother" she said briskly

Her mother was wearing black pants and had a light orange sleeveless top on, her hair was down.

"Marli" she said and then hugged her "I have waited so long for this day" she said in a voice that only her daughter could hear.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood and watched them both as they hugged.

"You want to come in?" asked Inuyasha

They broke from their hug and then went in, Rihanna, Marli where now sitting on a couch and Inuyasha pulled up a chair in front of them and sat causally on the chair backwards while Kagome was making a cup of tea.

"So you are Marli's real mother?" he asked in confusion

"Yes I am" she said

"Hey ma I me and my half sister Avrill were looking on the internet and we found a web page about you" she told her

"Um…yes I did create a web page hoping that you will find when you are on the internet" she explained

"Mum…so much has happened while you have gone…I live in Japan at Higurashi shrine, I speak Japanese, I got to Kagriashi high school, I have friends and I have been living there for a bit over a year" explained Marli

"Wow…so these were the people that adopted you?" asked her mother

"Yes mum" she said to her

"I came to the orphanage to visit you and hopefully adopt you" she explained "And your living with another half dog demon I see" she said happily

"Yes I am, he is my adopted father" she explained looking at him with a smile "And the woman over there is my adopted mother" she said with a smile as Kagome came over with a cup of tea for everyone.

"Well I'm sorry Marli but I cannot adopt you because there've are people after-" Rihanna didn't get to finish

"Dad told me" she said

"Quysloi?" she said ion surprise

"Yes"

"Where is he located? Is he still at the Kekokennle?" she said happily

"Yes mum, do you want the number?" Marli said quietly, reached into her pocket and gave the number to her.

She looked at it with surprise and then got out her mobile, she dialed the number waiting for a him to pick up and it finally did.

Quysloi picked up the phone and spoke.

"Hello Quysloi" she said in a quiet voice

"Rihanna? My love?" he asked

"Yes it is me"

"RIHANNA!!!!" a strong voice called from outside the door

"Quysloi I have to go, my number is 04 55605669, goodbye my love" she hung up

And then she jumped out the window ninja style.

Marli ran to the window…

"MUM!!! WAIT!!!" Marli had rivers going down her cheeks

Her mother had already gone, The yelling of the strong voice had stopped and drifted out of the hotel.

Marli tried to use her demon powers to jump out the window and get her mother back but was stopped by two hands holding her shoulders back. That quickly had arms around her, she still had rivers running out of her eyes.

"Marli I'm sorry but this isn't the time for you and your mother to meet" Inuyasha said in her ear calmly "Kagome? Should we give her the double guidance?" he said looking at her.

Kagome nodded and went over to hug the front of her, Inuyasha was hugging her from the back and Kagome was hugging her from the front. This was something that Inuyasha and Kagome did to their real children before Marli.

Marli felt good in this parental grasp that they held her in firmly, they stayed like this for 2 minutes before they broke.

"Do you feel better deer?" Kagome went down to her level

Marli nodded…

"Mum? Dad?" Marli said quietly

"Yes dear" they both said

"I love you both very much" Marli said out loud

"We love you too" they said with coming in for another double guidance, they stayed like this for a bit an then.

"I think it's time we all hit the sack" said Inuyasha "because we have a flight to catch back to Tokyo at 12:30am"

Everyone was now asleep until morning came, they got up, packed their things up, had showers, got dressed and then went out to the breakfast table, where Inuyasha had ordered pancakes, the family ate peacefully. Inuyasha was in a stripy kinda suit, Kagome was in a white knee high skirt, a light blue three quarter sleeve top, over the top of that was a light pink sleeveless jumper that clearly showed her curves, she was wearing some 7cm white high heels. Marli was in some tight hipster faded navy jeans, black low heels with a cute bow on the front, a light green long singlet that said 'out of it' in a Baltic regular font.

"Well are we all packed?" asked Kagome

"Yup" said both the hanyou's with their human bracelets on.

"Ok how about you girls go shopping together for a while I have a bit of time on my own for a bit enjoying this hotel room, yeah?" said Inuyasha

"Yeah" said Kagome and Marli looking at each other

"k here's your cards, put them inside your wallets and try to keep it under $40000" he said handing them both a golden credit card each. "You girls go and have fun" he said with a smile as the two girls got ready and then went out the door.

Inuyasha chilled out on the lounge and ordered stuff from room service.

Kagome and Marli were now down the street, then suddenly the ground started to rumble, then a moth demon from china suddenly arose and her said

"Hello everyone I am from china and I will ruin your crappy country MWA MWA HA I AM HYOUGA!" he said evily

Marli had an idea...she went and hid behind a building, took off her clothes to reveal he demon slayer clothes (She put them on before she left). She took off her human bracelet and left it behind the building along with her clothes.

Marli ran out to Hyouga saying "IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS COUNTRY ALONE YOU WILL PAY SO LEAVE NOW!!!"

"Go on hit me" he said simply

"Tetdibbiyaaaaa!" Marli said as the Tetdibbiya made its way around the buildings and into her hand

Kagome hid behind a building with Marli's things just peeking.

Marli hit the demon with on swipe but she missed, Marli went about 10 meters away, she then decided to use her other move, Marli held her sword in her hand out to the left panting but still had an idea.

"Whats the matter half demon?! Am I too srong?" he spat out.

"Hehe" Marli let it escape her lips

She draw her sword back a little and threw it like Sango's Huriagotsu (a/n: you know how it looks like the Tetsusaiga but with a curved fang kinda like a boomerang).

It went so fast the demon in between the legs which killed him, Inuyasha was in his red kimono thing when he came into the scene, he had already been defeated.

"Aww damn it, I missed a good fight, I couldda sliced his knackas off instead of going through all that trouble all those years ago" Inuyasha said out loud until he saw the news crew, fire engines, army tanks ect. "Ooooh shit we better go" said Inuyasha to him self quietly.

Inuyasha signaled to Marli to grab Kagome head to a safe place and get home because they only have 45 minutes before their plane leaves.

Inuyasha went on to his task by running away to the hotel room and stuff too fast for anyone to catch them, Marli quickly ducked around the building too fast for anyone to see, she got into her normal clothes, put on her human bracelet and then walked to the other side of town where nobody could actually know it was them.

Kagome and Marli got back to Inuyasha who was dressed in a black suit and looking human again, he was putting all the luggage in the car until he saw Kagome and Marli. They then all see camera crew, army tanks, fire trucks, police ect all going across the street.

Kagome, Marli and Inuyasha laughed as a family and then smiled down at Marli, there were truly a happy family.

Hello everyone sorry for making you wait for so long for the update, but I hope you enjoyed reading!

I'm sorry this took so long, Gomen na sia! Sorry! I have had a lot up lately like school and problems- I will try to get the next chapter up which hopefully will be heading to an end.


	22. im sorry!

There will be maybe 5-10 more chapters (im not really sure) I am really sorry I haven't been updating for like 4 months or something you all probably want to rip out my guts and put them in a bowl. But before you start getting ideas like that I want you to give me some ideas, I have already started on the next chapter. C'mon guys review I feel like im talking to myself here.

And does any1 know what happened to ShadowMamber?


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the people I make up so no stealing or suing ok?_

**Last time:**

**Kagome and Marli got back to Inuyasha who was dressed in a black suit and looking human again, he was putting all the luggage in the car until he saw Kagome and Marli. They then all see camera crew, army tanks, fire trucks, police etc all going across the street.**

**Kagome, Marli and Inuyasha laughed as a family and then smiled down at Marli, there were truly a happy family.**

Marli was in bed after coming to Australia to meet her parents, she had thought about what would happen in the near future, would she defeat any demons? Meet anyone like her? Gain an enemy or a friend? Will she ever find out what the neck lace with a locket heart with the dog in it means? What? It was 8:00am on a Sunday morning and she could already hear her parents down stairs and a lot of other voices, sounded like they were having quiet party. Marli in her red short shorts and matching tank top went down stairs to investigate…

"Ahhh ohayogasasu Marli" Inuyasha said as he was saw her coming down the stairs on a Saturday morning.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked like they had family over coz some had dog ears and white hair.

"Honey why don't you get dressed into something nice, we'll be going out with family soon" asked Kagome on the lounge suit who was dressed

"Yeah ok okcarson" Marli said with a smile heading upstairs

Marli got in the shower and then got dressed in some black jeans that hugged her curves, a white singlet that said 'hands off' a baby pink jumper and some white heelless shoes, when she was done she put on her human bracelet and let her hair flow out. With her bag she came down stairs where everyone was.

"Marli take a seat" said Kagome motioning a spot next her on the couch

Marli took a seat, Kagome was talking to a man who looked about 30, he had two little doggy ears on his head and red hair with streaks of silver through it.

"Hi I'm Ponku what's your name?" asked the 30 year old Kitsune/dog demon with a happy smile.

"Hi I'm Marli" Marli said brightly

"You're the Hanyou Kagome and Inuyasha adopted from Australia right?" asked Ponku unsurely

"Yeah that's me, it was only yesterday we came back" Marli replied

"So what school do you go to?" asked Ponku

"I got to Kagraishi high school in the middle of Tokyo" Marli smiled

"Oh ok so whe-" Ponku never forgot to finish his sentence

"Some ones at the door" Kagome said cheerfully

Kagome went to the door and opened it up to a very emotionless dog demon with a little 10 year old inu-hanyou by his side clinging on to his pants and a woman with brown hair down her back and brown chest nut eyes with a sunny smile.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru and Rin, oh and I see you brought little Kiki" Kagome said pretending to be happy "here come in and sit down" said Kagome fully opening the door and stepping out of the way while they went in.

Kagome went back to sit with Inuyasha and Marli, Sesshomaru and Rin got together and mated 10 years ago and as for the little annoying toad Jaken he an off to be with his mother and toad clan, Sesshomaru never thought her would end up mated to a human to commit what he calls his fathers 'mistake', this Sesshomaru has somebody to protect and to love.

Inuyasha was talking to another family member when "Hello little brother" Sesshomaru said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Hello Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said with a slight snob in his tone

The brothers had fought in the feudal era lots of times but had become to act more like brothers-like family, they had made up just after Rin had Kiki and things were now settled between them.

"Sesshomaru I have not seen you for a very long time" Inuyasha walked over to him and gave him a family hug and a kiss.

Rin hand in hand with Sesshomaru sat near Inuyasha, and started to talk with Inuyasha for a while Kiki went to play with her younger cousins, after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha where kinda finished talking.

"I think we should all head off before the place fills up don't you think?" said Kagome holding onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Yeah ok good idea honey" Inuyasha said happily

Once Inuyasha had announced to everyone that they were leaving to go to the most best and expensive café in Japan.

"Hey mum where are we going?" asked Marli with a smile

"We are going to Akitoki" explained Kagome "get your bag; where've leaving so get in the car"

Marli, Inuyasha and Kagome went in their car and the other family members went into their car and followed Inuyasha's car. When they got there and got a big table for the family and the whole family ordered ramen.

Marli was still thinking about her mother and how she leaped out of the window and about the strong voice that scared her mother away, she would wander when she would ever get to see her mother and why did she end up in the orphanage?

"That's it I'm gonna make the call" said Marli out loud but she didn't realize it

"Marli are you ok there?" asked Inuyasha with a full mouth of ramen

"Yeah..." Marli said shyly as everyone was looking at her worried "I was gonna call Yashi…err tonight maybe…can I have Yashi over if her mum says yes?" asked Marli just to get Inuyasha's and everyone elses mind off what she just said.

"Yeah why not" Inuyasha said stuffing himself with ramen

"Inuyasha please eat like a human being" Kagome scowled

"I'm not fully a human being" Inuyasha gave a smart answer

"Inuyasha" Kagome hissed

"Fine" Inuyasha said now eating like a human

Everyone had now forgotten about Marli's little mind out loud thing and kept to eating, soon the family meeting was over and Marli and her family went home, Marli decided to call Yashi over but her parents banned her from seeing any friends accept at school until she finished her home work so she decided to make 'the call'.

Marli was slow to get the number out of her address book and typed the number that he mother gave her into her phone scared of what might happen and then waited for someone preferably her mother to pick up the phone until…

"Hello? Assassin 101 calling?" said a familiar woman's voice

"Mum?" Marli wasn't sure if it was the right number.

"Marli is that you?" said her joyful mother

"Yeah mum its me" Marli was over joyed

"Hey honey look I'm sorry that I couldn't stay for long when you were in Australia, look there's some things I need to tell you: I me and your father put you into the orphanage because people were after us and we couldn't put you with any of our relatives my mother, father and all of my other relatives couldn't take you in because they didn't like demons and your fathers relatives couldn't because they died and me and your father? As much as we wanted to keep you we couldn't the fact that we were being hunted down because I was an assassin and many people wanted revenge for killing family and friends but I only did this to get money and your father had just started up the Kekonkennel, I was sent to assassinate your father I was one of Onigumo's best Assassins-I was given no reason to why I had to do it I was usually told why I had to assassinate someone, me and your father were fighting for a while until it came to me 'why do I have to assassinate him, my boss would usually tell me why' then he said "Why are you doing this? What is the reason you come here to assassinate me?" he asked calmly as he dodged my sword strikes with out needing to use effort. Then its that time I stopped, we gazed into each others eyes and embraced and from that time on we were one and together…I as his mate then we had you, we where gonna live at the Kekokennle but things changed when my boss sent his assassins after me it wasn't safe so we had to leave you at the orphanage…I'm sorry Marli" Rihanna explained over the phone

"So did you know who your boss was? What he looked like?" asked Marli as if she were going to investigate

"Well he said his name was Onigumo, he had recently suffered burn injuries and he always wore a black suit and blood red tie, he wore bandages over his face…I didn't hear from him again as in spoke to him in the flesh after I had fallen in love with your father…" he mother explained but not in a brisk voice in a motherly kind of voice, maybe she could not have been in such a rush like the last time they met…

"So how did you get into this Ninja shit?" asked Marli

"Well my parents were ninja's so I had to be, I went to this ninja school in Japan, it was a boarding school in Setsuma, big secret underground place, it was called Ninja training academy Setuma and I---let me go!" her mother explained but she never got to finish her sentence all she heard was the dial tone go off

"What the?" Marli said looking at her phone all over

After about 6 times of trying to ring her mother back she gave up with a tear in her eyes.

"I gotta enroll in that academy to find out what my mum said" Marli said out loud but to her surprise Inuyasha was leaning on the frame of the door with his little doggy ear twitching in curiousness.

"So what's this about this academy huh? And the Ninja shit?" he asked as if he were a gangster

"Uh nothing…" Marli looked down with her ears twitching telling Inuyasha that she was lying.

"Marli tell me the truth" he said walking towards her

"I just found out why my parents put me in the orphanage there's this boarding school that my mum went to, but the phone line cut off, some one took the phone off her or something…but dad?" Marli asked and said

"Yes Marli?" he asked not knowing what she wanted

"There's this school that my mother went to a Ninja boarding school…and I was wandering if I could go there" Marli explained "My mother was about to give me more info about it but the phone line just went down" Marli explained

"Ya sayin ya want to go there?" Inuyasha said in a chuckle "well if its got something to do with your parents then it's a yes from me"

"Me too" Kagome said leaning on the other side of the door frame "But where is it?" asked Kagome

"Well its under ground in Setsuma" Marli said shyly

Then suddenly Marli's mobile started to ring…who could it be?

Thank you so much for waiting, I have kept you waiting for so long for like 3 or 4 months or something…any way please review I don't want to sound like I talking to myself here!  
I am real sorry please forgive me!!!!! the story will go on for 15 chapsters at the max and 10 at minimum so hang on you guys!...I have a myspace!!! yay!!!  



	24. no update untill 5 reviews come

I'm not going to be updating this one much anymore until I get atleast 5 reviews


End file.
